Memories in Mexico
by Princess of Darkness17
Summary: Sequel to Life in LA, Dominican Darkness and Berlin Bound (Fic #4)- With the drama of Berlin over and her trust in Dom returning, Letty finally lets her walls down by opening up to Dom. With all their cards on the table, Dom and Letty finally see where they went wrong all those years before and work towards putting their past behind them. Rated M.
1. Time to heal

_**Disclaimer: **__The majority of the characters that are portrayed in the stories are those that pertain to Universal and it's creators. These characters remain their sole property respectively. The plots, themes and OC's explored in these stories are those of the author, Princess of Darkness17. The author is in no way affiliated with Universal/or the publishing corporation which produced the original works. Any recognisable brands, places or persons used in the stories are the sole property of their respected owners and are not the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended._

_I'm baaack! Hope you all enjoy the 4th (and last) fic in the Life series._

* * *

**_13th January- Canary Islands, Spain_**  
**_Letty's beach house_**

**_Dom's POV_**

I stretched as I rolled over in bed, out of habit reaching out for a body only to find air instead. Lifting my head I looked around the room, trying to place where I was for moment. All memories of yesterday and last night came flooding back to me.

I smiled happily as I remembered Letty's words from yesterday. She was finally willing to let me in and I was beyond happy about it. I wasn't stupid though, I knew we had a lot to work out and a long way to go before we would ever have the relationship I craved for. I was willing to do whatever it took though to make that happen, to prove to Letty I had changed and I wasn't that selfish person anymore

Flinging back the covers I rose from the bed and stretched properly. I let out another happy smile as I thought about last night when Letty asked me to stay. I was over the moon but cautious. I didn't want to push the limits too much too soon. I was convinced it was a bad idea but she insisted, pulled the Ava card and I had caved.

"I was wondering when you'd wake up." A voice startled me from the doorway and I turned.

"Morning, what time is it?" I asked as I took Letty in. She was standing in a pair of shorts and a singlet top, Ava situated on her hip still half asleep. I was only dressed in sweat pants, my chest left bare but she didn't seem to mind. In fact I was secretly pleased when I noted her eyes run down my body before looking away.

"Just after eight." I nodded and walked towards them. I noted Letty unconsciously stiffed as I neared but I said nothing and let it slide. We would deal with that in time.

"Hello princess, how did you sleep?" I asked as Letty offered me Ava. She came willingly and snuggled into my arms. I held her close, breathing in her baby scent as I hugged her.

"She slept all night. Only just woke up, she asked for you so we came in to see if you were awake." I smiled at Letty and nodded. It still warmed my heart to finally hear her say 'dada'.

"I just put coffee on if you want some." Letty offered and I nodded gratefully.

"Thanks, I'll make breakfast." I offered in return and she nodded.

"You hungry princess?" I asked Ava and she nodded sleepily.

"Let's go get some food." I whispered to her as I placed a kiss on her cheek.

* * *

Ten minutes later I had a cup of coffee sitting beside me as I stood at the stove flipping pancakes. Letty was at the kitchen table behind me with Ava, our little girl impatiently waiting for her breakfast now she was properly awake.

"Ready." I spoke flipping the small pancake onto Ava's plastic plate. Picking it up I handed it to Letty, watching as she cut it up into small bits. I covered my laugh with a cough as Ava squealed in anger at having to wait yet again now she could actually see her food. Letty shot me a look and I grinned.

"She gets that from you." She muttered, placing the plate down in front of Ava.

"It still a bit hot baby, you have to blow okay?" She spoke gently, showing Ava to blow. Ava watched interestedly, picking up a piece before trying to copy Letty. I laughed properly this time when all she managed to do was spit on in it instead.

"Well, close enough." I shrugged grinning as Letty laughed too. My breath caught at the sight of her laughing. It warmed my heart to see that after so long. It was promising.

"Ta?" Ava offered holding out a squashed piece of pancake.

"All yours princess, daddy has his own." I spoke to her, running my hand threw her curls. Turning back to the stove I flipped the last pancake to add to the stack.

"Where's mine?" Letty asked and I laughed before turning around, presenting her with the large stack.

"Thought I'd just share." I joked as I placed the plate on the table, going to grab two extra plates.

"Thanks." She smiled shyly.

"No need to thank me Let." I spoke quietly, holding her gaze for a moment before she dropped it blushing. It felt good to still be able to do that to her.

"Do you have any plans for today?" She asked quietly as we ate.

"No. I was hoping to spend the day with you girls." She smiled, glancing at Ava who was making more of a mess then eating.

"I thought you might want to go for a drive, just the two of us. Mia offered to take her for the day, give us time to talk." I looked at her surprised.

"She never said anything to me."

"I asked her not to." She admitted making me frown.

"Why?"

"I wasn't sure if I'd chicken out."

"Let, I know we have a lot to work through. We have a long road ahead of us and it's not going to be easy, but I'm willing to work. I want you to trust me again." I pleaded, reaching out for her hand sitting on the table. She flinched, cursing quietly as she realized I saw.

"I want to trust you again too." She answered, placing her hand cautiously in mine. Closing my hand around hers I gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Hey, it's okay Let. I may not completely understand but I know a little. Healing is going to take time Letty, and we have time. There's no rush." I spoke gently and she nodded.

"I know."

"Baby steps." I promised, catching her small smile as she nodded.


	2. A day for two

**_13th January- Canary Islands, Spain_**  
**_Look out point_**

**_Dom's POV_**

I couldn't help but steal a glance at Letty as we both got out of the car. Letty had wanted to spend the day together talking and I had convinced her to let me chose the place. She'd agreed, although I could see the amount of hesitation she had. She was taking big steps and you could tell she was out of her comfort zone.

"It's beautiful." She spoke in awe as we looked out at the view.

"Yeah it is. I found it some months back."

"Thank you for bringing me here."

"I wouldn't want to be here with anyone else." I promised as she gave me a small unsure smile.

"Come on, there's chair over there. I thought we'd sit and look at the view while we talk." I offered, hesitantly holding out my hand for her. Her expression was torn as she looked at my hand and I knew I had moved too fast.

"No pressure right?" I smiled, moving my hand back to my side. She sent me a small smile of thanks as we moved to sit on the wooden bench.

"I don't know where to start to be honest." She sighed as she looked out into the distance.

"Back at the beginning. What I did to you after I got out of jail was wrong and unfair. I loved you back then but I never realized just how much until I lost you for good. " I started. She tilted her head slightly to the side letting me know she was listening.

"I could make up a dozen excuses to justify what I did but in the end it all comes down to one thing. I was selfish. I was selfish and all I did was hurt you time and time again."

"I forgave you for that." She whispered and I shook my head serious as I turned to look at her.

"No you didn't. We swept it under the rug and never spoke of it again. We weren't talkers back then Letty. I mean maybe we were in the beginning but me going to jail changed both of us." She sighed, finally acknowledging the truth.

"Yeah it did." She sighed heavily.

"I want this to work Letty, I want you back in every way I can. I love you, so much and as painful as it's going to be we need to go right back Let. Be truthful and honest with one another."

"I know. I'll try." We shared a small smile before I started speaking again.

I looked out at the view in silence, my mind still reeling from Letty's admission. We had been sitting here in the same spot for almost four hours, talking through our earlier problems. I was right in thinking it wasn't going to be easy but damn I didn't think it was going to be this hard either. We had fought twice already, both of us losing our tempers with one another, yet somehow we still managed to sit here.

"I'm sorry I never told you." She whispered.

"Why? Why would you not tell me that?"

"You were in jail and you wouldn't see me." She offered weakly.

"I wrote to you every week, sometimes more. I rang but you never wanted to speak to me." I ground out, years worth of hurting flooding through.

"That's not something you can just blurt out over the phone Dom." She hissed in frustration and I glared out into nothing.

"Were you?" I demanded. I needed to know, I needed to put my mind at ease.

"I don't know." I turned my glare to Letty and gave her a look.

"What do you mean you don't know? You just said you had taken a test." I asked confused.

"I didn't look at it. I couldn't, I was too afraid of what I'd see. I threw it out, got my period a few days later. Never gave it another thought." She offered in explanation. I said nothing for a while, still wondering how she could have kept that secret for so many years. She never once thought to tell me she had suspected she was pregnant when I had been sent to jail?

"You should have told me." I whispered.

"I know, I realize that now. It's just one of my mistakes." I sighed heavily running a hand over my face.

"Let's just not dwell on the what ifs." I offered and she relaxed, taking the offered life line.

"What happened to you? After I left you in the D.R I mean?" I noted she tensed at my question and I wondered whether I had pushed too soon but I had to know something, anything just for reassurance that she would stay true to her word and let me in.

"It's starting to get late, I need to go pick up Ava." She spoke, deflecting my question and I took the hint. I nodded, eager too to see my daughter. Letty hadn't mentioned me staying with her once again, so I wasn't going to ask unless she offered first. However I was going to use every chance I got to spend time with Ava.

"We still have more things to talk about." I spoke lightly and she nodded.

"I know, I just can't…. no more today." I nodded in understanding.

"I understand."

"No you don't, but you're trying so thank you. You just have to be patient with me, I'm only used to talking with Leon and Charlotte now, and that's only because-"

"They've always been there. I get it. I'll be here when you're ready." I promised, offering her a gentle smile in return.

"I know. Come on, I'm sure your sister is wanting a break by now." I smiled and nodded, leading Letty over to my car.

As I drove through the streets back to Mia's I was left to my own thoughts as Letty stayed silent. I reflected back on the day and realized we had put aside a fair bit more then I realized. It wasn't much; a slight dent in our fucked up relationship but it was a start. It was something to show we were working through things and taking steps forward in the right direction.


	3. Can you stay?

**_14th January- Canary Islands, Spain_**  
**_Letty's house _**

**_Letty's POV_**

"Ava." I called as I wandered through the house looking for my run away child. Ever since she had learned to steadily walk on her feet she was impossible to catch up to. I sighed again as I got down on my hands and knees looking under beds. Hearing her infectious giggle I turned just in time to see her breeze past the open door heading for the lounge room. Smiling to myself as I let out a chuckle I got to my feet and followed behind.

"Ava." I sung out, egging her on with her game of cat and mouse.

"Mama." She giggled back as peeked out from behind the lounge.

"What are you doing princess?"

"Dada." I smiled softly as she pointed out the window.

"Daddy's not here, he's at aunty Mia's." I explained softly as I reached down to pick her up.

"Car?" She asked innocently and I had to laugh. She was definitely our kid through and through.

"Not right now baby, maybe later we'll go see aunty Mia, uncle Brian and Lexie. Want some lunch?" I asked blowing a raspberry on her cheek at the same time.

"Mama." She squealed, squirming in my arms as I tickled her.

"Lunch?" I laughed, asking again after she stopped laughing. With a nod of her head I walked us both into the kitchen, strapping her in her high chair before I started on her sandwich. Cutting it into small triangles I placed it on her plastic plate before setting in front of her. I tried not to laugh as she picked on triangle up before messily shoving it in her mouth, but it was hard not to.

Sitting at the table I reached for my phone, surfing the internet while she was quiet. It had been almost an entire day since I had seen Dom and I had been trying to work up the courage to phone him. I hadn't asked him to stay the night again but only because he hadn't mentioned it. I had taken it as a hint that he needed to think things through and kept my mouth shut despite what I wanted. As strange as it felt after all this time I felt safer when Dom was in the house but I knew asking him to stay the night every night was asking too much too soon. Our relationship needed time to heal. Things needed to be done properly this time around.

"Ba." I looked up at Ava watching as she babbled to herself in between chews. I smiled before glancing down at my phone again. I fingered the button that was set to call Dom's mobile. I was battling an internal war inside of me; to call or not to call. After a few moments the desire to call overpowered the more reluctant side of me and I pressed the call button, placing the phone to my ear as I listened to it ring.

"I was just about to call you; I guess we had the same idea." Was the reply I got after one ring. I found myself smiling; happy to know yesterday's topics of conversation hadn't run him off just yet.

"I guess so."

"Did you sleep last night?" He asked and I grimaced. Truthfully I had been plagued with nightmares all night like every other night.

"It was alright. Ava slept right through." I offered, steering the subject away from me.

"That's good she looked tired when we picked her up yesterday." I noted the slight pause at the start of his words and was thankful he let it slide. I knew it worried him, he had admitted that before after he witnessed one night terror.

"Yeah she crashed straight away." I nodded along before silence fell over us. A quick glance at Ava told me she was still eating, though I wondered whether she had actually gotten any considering the amount smeared on her high chair table top.

"Letty-"

"Dom-" We both stopped at the same time and chuckled.

"Sorry you go." He offered.

"I was just going to ask if you wanted to come over." I spoke quietly.

"I'd love to."

"Good. What were you going to say?" I asked.

"I was going to ask if I could come over. I wanted to see you both." I relaxed hearing his words.

"I'll see you soon. I'll leave the door unlocked." I offered and he agreed eagerly before we hung up.

"Dada?" Ava asked as I looked at her and I laughed.

"Dada? Where's dada?" I asked as I unclipped her, picking her up carefully as I carried her towards the front door. I flicked the bolt, unlocking the door before I headed for the bathroom.

"Car."

"Car huh? You're gunna be a grease monkey, daddy will be proud." I spoke to her as I walked into the bathroom.

"You are one messy eater." I sighed as I sat her down on the sink. Grabbing a wet cloth I wiped her face and hands before I peeled her top off her. She giggled and squirmed as I picked her up heading for her room.

Pulling a clean t-shirt out of her drawer I sat her down just long enough to pull it over her head and stick her arms through.

"Dada." She squealed in my ear, her legs kicking out excitedly as I turned around with her. Dom stood at the entrance of the door smiling at Ava. Placing her down I watched as she ran towards him, eager to be picked up and cuddled.

"Hello princess." He spoke as he lifted her up, holding her close as he gave her a kiss.

"Car?" She asked pointing out the door. I laughed and shook my head as I walked forward.

"Hey." He spoke, turning to me as he gave me a smile.

"Hey. She's been asking for you all day, however I think your car may have something to do with it."

"My car huh?" He asked grinning at me. I rolled my eyes knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"I guess she likes American muscle after all."

"She is our kid." He reminded, his pride coming through loud and clear.

"Car!" Ava yelled in annoyance, squirming in Dom's arms so she could be put down.

"Alright daddy will show you the car, hang on. Is mummy coming too?" He asked looking at me with hope. I nodded and together we walked out of Ava's room, through the house and out to where Dom had parked the charger.

"Car." Ava squealed clapping her little hands together as it came into view.

"She likes that car way too much." I muttered quietly, making Dom chuckle.

"She just has good taste." I snorted, shaking my head in disagreement.

"No she just likes to go fast and let's face it, this beast can do just that." I said, gently running my hand over the hood of the charger. Dom was talking to Ava quietly, telling her about all the mechanics of the car. I noted with a smile she looked as if she was hanging onto his every word with understanding but I knew better; she was just looking at the shiny car.

Fondly I stared back down at the charger. Flashes of LA crossed my mind, bringing me back to the times where I slaved over this car day and night while I was pregnant with Ava. I couldn't lie and say I didn't love the car as much as Dom did. I had put a lot of work and love into her, maybe that was why Ava seemed to love it just as much. Maybe she sensed a connection with car as well. I glanced over to Ava and Dom again, finding Ava sitting on the hood playing with Dom's keys while Dom watched me.

I smiled, embarrassed over being caught out. He smiled back, glancing down at Ava as she held the keys out to Dom.

"Ta?"

"Ta, thanks baby." He spoke taking the offered keys.

"Wanna go for a drive? We could go visit Mia and Brian." He asked me and I looked at the charger before looking at Ava.

"Sure. I'll just go lock up and grab a few things." I said and he nodded.

"Need some help?"

"No I'm good. I don't think she'll move anytime soon." I smiled, nodding my head to Ava as she sat watching Dom and I interact intently.

"Princess want to go in the car?" He asked as I walked inside. The last thing I heard was her excited squeal before I went about gathering a few things.

* * *

**_14th January- Canary Islands, Spain_**  
**_Mia and Brian's beach house_**

**_Dom's POV_**

Sitting with Letty in the passenger seat and Ava in the back felt right. Letty and I both couldn't help but chuckle when Ava got excited by me starting the engine. She was definitely our kid, there was no denying that.

"You know you didn't answer my question earlier." I spoke gently as I glanced at Letty.

"Which question?" She asked confused.

"How did you sleep?" I asked and I noted immediately the way her face fell.

"I thought I did answer."

"Only by deflecting the question. Let I wanna help, I know you still have nightmares. I just want to know what I can do to help those subside, even just a little."

"I don't know." She sighed heavily. I was silent for a minute, lost in my own thoughts.

"Does me being there help any? I didn't hear you wake the other night when I stayed." I admitted quietly. I hadn't told Letty I hadn't slept much the night I had stayed with them. I had spent a small part of the night watching Ava sleep and once I was sure she wasn't going to wake I slipped into Letty's room. I never went near the bed or her, instead I pulled a chair into the corner of the room and watched her for the rest of the night, only making my way to my own bed at the sign of first light.

"I feel… safe, when you're there. I don't remember dreaming that night." She admitted and I smiled softly at her.

"If you ever want me to stay Let all you have to do is ask. I'm not going to ask, I want you to make the first move." She turned her head to me as I drove. I noted her frown and I glanced at her.

"What?"

"Why wouldn't you ask?" She asked quietly.

"If I asked Letty I would be over there every minute of the day. I hate being away from you both but I know we have things to work through and you don't need me suffocating you." I explained, hating the way it made me feel.

"Can you stay tonight?" I glanced at her, almost unsure whether I had heard her right.

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes. It'll give us more time to talk too."

"Then I'll stay, we'll talk after Ava's gone to bed." She nodded and I sent her a small smile, reaching out my hand to give hers a small squeeze. She didn't move her hand away like she had just days ago but she still tensed under my touch.

"Maybe you could tell me about what happened after the D.R." I hinted as I pulled into Mia's.

"Maybe."


	4. Show and tell

**_15th January- Canary Islands, Spain_**  
**_Letty's beach house _**

**_Letty's POV _**

"And here I am." I finished off shakily. It had been six hours since we'd returned from Mia and Brian's, just under since we put Ava to bed. She crashed almost as soon as her head hit the pillow which was a sigh of relief seeing as she was overtired from no midday nap. Dom and I had curled up on opposite sides of the couch and I started talking. It was hard to start, I stopped and started a lot in the beginning, almost stopping altogether but the tortured look in Dom's eyes kept pushing me forward. If we were going to make this work he had to know everything.

Once I got into it the words flowed out of my mouth more easily but I had zoned out from the present, instead I was reliving the painful memories of my past I had locked up. Dom had been amazing. He hadn't jumped in, hadn't gotten angry or frustrated with me, instead he sat there silently listening to every word I had spoken.

I looked down at our linked hands. When I got to Demetri I had started shaking, chocking through my story and all the horrific details that came along with it. He hadn't said a word, only taken my hand and held on to it tightly, giving me the strength I needed to continue.

"Say something." I begged, whispering my plea.

"I don't know what to say. It's my fault that you went through all of this Letty, I haven't and won't ever forgive myself for what's happened to you." Dom whispered back to me.

"I don't blame you anymore. The blame went out the door the day she spoke dada." I admitted. His eyes met mine in question and I nodded silently.

"Her words were what made me give you a chance Dom. It broke something in me and… I realized maybe you could help me after all." His hand squeezed mine.

"I'm going to try my hardest to make you happy. I don't ever want you to feel pain again." He vowed and I managed a small smile.

We fell silent once more and I took the time to watch him as he processed everything I'd just expressed.

"Can I see them?" I frowned, all the while unintentionally recoiling from his hold, confused about his question.

"What?" I asked tense.

"Hey relax, I won't hurt you. You know that right?" I nodded stiffly as he moved toward me slowly, his hands raised slightly so I could see them both.

"Your scars… can I see them?"

"You won't touch right?" I asked unsurely and he shook his head in agreement.

"You have my word, I'll just look I promise. I don't want to cause you any pain Let."

"They don't hurt anymore."

"I didn't mean physical, I meant emotional." I blinked in response, shocked by his words.

"Oh." I whispered.

It took me a few minutes before I moved again, shifting slightly so I could remove my hoodie. Left only in my tank top I turned on the couch slowly until my back was facing Dom.

"Can you move your hair?" He whispered and I complied immediately. I was thankful he had asked and not done it himself, as much as I wanted to be touched by him; or anyone, I wasn't ready. My heart swelled slightly as the Dom I first fell in love with shone through.

"Not all of these are from the crash." He stated but I felt the need to nod anyway.

"What's this one from?" He asked quietly. I turned my head to look over my shoulder, wondering which one he was asking about. He was pointing to the long, deep scar on my shoulder and I grimaced in reminder.

"That one is weapon inflicted. One of Carlos' men was knife happy." I muttered. I ducked my head unable to look at his face knowing his eyes had darkened in anger.

"Are there more I can't see?" He asked gently but his voice also betrayed the anger he had surging through his veins.

"A few."

"DF… right?" He whispered and I gave a stiff nod.

"I'd rather not show that one." I mumbled softly, meeting his gaze over my shoulder briefly before I dropped my gaze.

"I really want to see Let, I need to see all of them." He choked out. I closed my eyes and took a breath.

"Why are you torturing yourself?" I whispered in question.

"I need to." I started to shake my head but his hand grasped mine and I stopped short.

"Please?" He begged desperately and I caved. Turning around once more I sat facing him, our faces now almost face to face and I held my breath in caution. He seemed to note and shifted back ever so slightly. The small movement was enough for me to breathe again, but only just.

Hesitantly I stretched my leg out, my thigh brushing against Dom's. The brief connection made me audibly gasp and Dom's breath hitched as well. One look at his face told me the sexual connection we had shared years before hadn't gone away.

"Sorry." I mumbled dropping is gaze almost immediately.

"My fault." He spoke quietly. I kept my head lowered but watched him as he studied the permanent scarring.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not physically." I admitted. He remained silently, sitting motionless as he stared at it. I fought the urge to turn my leg and hide it from his view knowing we both needed this.

"I won't hurt you but I want to touch it." My alarm must have been evident because he quickly grabbed my hand as I tried to stand.

"Wait please. I promise I won't hurt, I just... I need to touch this one."

"Why?" I asked, choking back my tears.

"I don't want him to have been the last person to touch you there." I stopped breathing at his sincere words. I didn't have an answer for him; I couldn't even form a word or move. He waited a few beats before taking my silence as consent. His hand moving slowly and cautiously toward my inner thigh. My heart felt like it had stopped beating, a lump had formed in the back of my throat making it hard to breath and the darkness was starting to creep in slowly.

"Letty… Letty look at me, breathe. Baby breathe, I won't hurt you okay? You have to trust me." His voice was closer than I expected and his other hand was gently cupping the side of my face, his eyes locked on mine. I gulped in air, panting as the black fog cleared from my brain, I focused on the hand that was caressing the side of my face and I shocked myself at the thought of it not being painful. It was hard to process; Leon touched me like this all the time and I knew it wasn't painful, yet somehow it was different when Dom did it. I glanced down watching as Dom's other hand hovered just a few millimeters off from my thigh.

"You okay?" I made a strangled noise in the back of my throat as an answer. I noted the worry and unease in Dom's eyes increasing by each passing second.

I tensed, feeling the first wave of tremors pass through me as his hand touched my leg directly over my scar. Long fingers gently caressing each letter with soft, gentle strokes; each one causing me to shiver in reaction. Again his touch didn't hurt; it was just the pain of remembering how it felt when each letter had been unwillingly carved into my skin. I tried to focus on Dom's strokes, feeling myself slightly relax one muscle at a time.

"I don't want to hurt you Letty, I want to take the pain away." He whispered as his other hand stilled on my cheek.

"I know." I breathed out in a whisper. Dom's gentle caresses starting to get too much to handle. Stirring sensations surfaced suddenly making me close my eyes as I tried to fight against the feelings.

"Dom…" I choked out in pain, pleasure or both I had no idea; all I knew was I just needed him to stop.


	5. Too much?

**_15th January- Canary Islands, Spain_**  
**_Letty's beach house_**

**_Dom's POV_**

"Stop… please stop. I can't… take anymore." She whispered, her voice laced with a ray of emotions. Pain was definitely there but the under tone in her voice was laced with pleasure and it took everything I had in me to do as she asked. Releasing her face slowly I moved my hand off her leg as I gave her the distance she asked for.

"You okay? Did I hurt you?" I asked quietly. She shook her head, eyes closed tightly.

"No." She mouthed.

"I shouldn't have pushed like that, I'm sorry. I just…" I trailed off trying to word what I wanted to say.

"Dom you didn't hurt me, just shocked me. It's been a long time since you've touched me, since anyone but Leon and…him have touched me. It was just a little too much."

"He won't ever touch you again." I promised, not needing to say Demetri's name for her to understand who I meant.

"I know." The sadness in her voice broke my heart once more and I reached forward, completely losing myself to my own thoughts that I forgot about her space.

"I wanna help Let, what can I do to help you?" I pleaded as I took her face in my hands again; shifting so I was almost nose to nose with her.

"Just… stay."

"I'm here Let, I'm not going anywhere this time. I've made that mistake before and it's not going to happen again." I vowed, shuddering at the memory of the D.R.

"Can you promise me that?" She whispered, her vulnerability shining through loud and clear.

"I can promise you I will never willingly leave you." Gently I wiped away her tears, moving closer so I could pull her towards me.

"Please don't cry Let, I hate seeing you cry." I whispered as I pulled her completely to me wrapping my arms around her while she buried her head in my neck, both her hands tightly clutching my shirt holding me to her.

We stayed in the same position for hours while I gently soothed her. Her tears long subsided but neither of us moved; content to stay the way we were basking in the huge milestone we had achieved.

"Did you mean it?" She asked suddenly and I frowned, looking down at her as she stared up at me.

"Which part?" I asked softly.

"When you said you didn't want him to be the last person to touch me? Do you mean that?"

"Of course I do. If I could Let I would-" I was cut off suddenly as her lips met mine. Startled I was slow to react but after a few beats I pressed my lips to hers harder. Just from one kiss a spark ignited between us. An unnamed emotion taking over us as I held her tighter, while her lips opened on their own accord as she begged me for entrance.

I gave her entrance willingly, both of us groaning loudly in unison as our tongues met for the first time in years. We battled it out, both of us fighting for control over one another until I lost, letting Letty take the lead. Her hands pushed me down until I lay back on the couch, her form shifting over me as I pulled her closer.

Somewhere in the back of my foggy brain where all rational thoughts had deserted me, I tried to be good only holding her where I thought would be okay; hips, waist, lower back, arms. She whimpered as the intensity of the kiss rose, neither of us willing to part for a second even for air. A move we'd mastered years before.

I lost all sense of time as I lost myself completely to her demands. Her hands running up my shirt, nails scratching lightly as I groaned in return. My hold on her hips tightening as she did it over and over again.

The fog broke though as her hands drifted lower and it was then I realised what we'd done. Ripping my lips away from hers I gently grabbed her hands, resting them on my chest as I took her face in my hands once more.

"Wait, what are we doing?" I whispered harshly, my breathing still laboured.

"You said you meant it." She whispered back confused and I nodded, still not understanding.

"Yeah, I do mean it."

"Then take me please." She whispered, her lips moving back to claim mine but I reeled back as understanding dawned on me.

"Letty stop. When I said that I didn't mean… not right now, I didn't mean this."

"I know but I want this."

"No you don't, come morning you'll regret this and we'll have taken one step forward and six steps back. I couldn't bear the thought of you regretting this, not after so long." I spoke pained.

"Dom that scar, that's nothing compared to the invisible ones. You don't want him to be the last person to touch me there but I don't want him to be the last person to be… I need this, we both do. Do you know what I thought about after every time he'd force me? I thought of you Dom. Didn't matter how much I blamed you or how angry I was all I wanted was you. All I thought about was how special you had made me feel. I'm begging you please, make love to me and I promise you I won't regret this in the morning." She pleaded and I slumped, floored by her words as she silently begged me.


	6. Baby steps

**_15th January- Canary Islands, Spain_**  
**_Letty's beach house_**

**_Dom's POV_**

"I can't Let. I want to, I've dreamed about it more than enough times but I'm not going to take advantage of you." I spoke quietly, my hand coming up to caress her face.

"Dom-"

"Letty please, I can't." I pleaded as her face crumpled. It broke my heart but it felt like the right thing to do.

"I'm sorry, baby I'm sorry." I whispered into her ear as she buried her face in my neck. Sobs wracked her body once more as I held her tightly.

"It's okay. Why would you want to anyway? I'm… dirty." I froze at her words, in shock that she thought of herself that way. Pulling her out of hiding I grasped her chin forcefully so she had to look at me.

"You are not dirty Letty and you're not ruined for me; you're not any of those things do you hear me? I want nothing more than to take you to the bedroom right now and make love to you all through the night but I can't. I would feel selfish if I did."

"But I want you to." She whispered.

"Let you can't stand me touching you, you cringe every time." I spoke gently, stroking her face with both my hands.

"I'm not cringing now." I smiled a small smile and nodded.

"No you're not." I agreed.

"Please." She begged again silently but I stood my ground.

"No." All fight left her in an instant as her body slumped against mine.

"I'm sorry. I know it's not the same but I can hold you tonight if you want me to." I offered and she sniffed before nodding.

"I'll take what I can get." She tried to joke but it came out more serious then she intended. I smiled softly, tracing her face as I looked up at her.

"I love you Letty, that's never changed and it's not going to. We've just got to take baby steps remember?"

"Yeah I know." She smiled slightly as she sat up, retreating to her side of the lounge as I sat up. Holding out my hand I gave her a smile.

"Let's go to bed. It's late and I just want to hold you." I spoke, rising from the couch as I continued to hold out my hand to her. She took it, no hesitation this time around, as I tightened my hand around hers.

I did a quick sweep of the house making sure the lights were off and the doors were locked before I led the way to her bedroom. I watched as she grabbed her shorts and tank before heading into the adjoining bathroom to change. Flipping the bedside lamp on I shrugged out of my t-shirt, dropping it to the floor beside the bed my jeans and belt following a few seconds later.

I pulled the covers down, sitting against the bed-head as I waited for Letty to emerge. While I waited I took the time to look around the room. Her favourite moisturiser was on the draws and I smiled as I instantly recalled the smell. It seemed some things didn't change after all.

* * *

**_Letty's POV_**

I leant heavily on the bathroom sink bench, kicking myself for being such an idiot. I spent more time then I needed to in the bathroom, afraid of facing Dom after everything that was said and done just moments before.

"Idiot. I start talking and become a complete mental case." I muttered to myself.

"Let you okay?" Dom spoke through the closed door and I took one last look at myself in the mirror before turning to open the door. He stepped back as I stepped out giving him a small smile as I nodded.

"Sorry."

"No need to be sorry, just want to make sure you were okay." Dom spoke softly and I nodded.

"Bed?" He asked and I nodded.

"Do you still sleep on the left?" He asked and I paused, refusing to look at him as I answered.

"No, the right but I'll sleep left tonight."

"Mind if I ask why?" He spoke as I crawled into bed, joining me a moment later.

"I used to sleep on your side after you left. Guess it never stopped." I shrugged and he nodded before he reached over and turned out the lights.

"Thank you." I spoke into the darkness as we lay side by side, neither of us touching just yet.

"I'll do anything for you Letty, you should know that." In the dark I blindly reached out for his hand, lacing my fingers with his as he gripped tightly.

"Sleep Let, I'll protect you tonight." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around me, holding me close as I closed my eyes.


	7. Do things really change? Part I

**_15th January- Canary Islands, Spain_**  
**_Letty's beach house_**  
****

**_Dom's POV_**  
****

I woke after only a few short hours of sleep but I felt surprisingly well rested considering. I looked down at Letty and smiled softly. Sometime through the night we had become tangled; our arms and legs wrapped around one another while Letty's head rested on my bare chest. She looked peaceful so I refused to move despite the loss of feeling in my arm.

An hour passed without me even noticing, all I could focus on was Letty. I knew I would have to move soon, untangle us so she didn't freak out when she woke. Glancing down as she shifted slightly I waited until she stilled before I moved out from underneath her. She grumbled something under her breath before rolling over so her back was to me. I let out a low chuckle before I left the room to check in on Ava.

Ava was sleeping soundly; her light breaths letting me know she would be that way for a while. I left the room again quietly, making my way back to Letty's room and crawling back into bed. I faced her back, my eyes trailing down the scars could see. The sight of them made me feel guilty so I could only imagine how they made Letty feel.

Carefully as not to wake her I trailed my fingertips down the marks, barely skimming her skin as I did so. She shuddered under my touch, making a small groan as I pulled away in fear she would wake.

As I feared a few minutes later she woke, startled by my presence in the bed. Her unfocused eyes told me she wasn't here with me mentally, the scared look on her face let me know who she thought I was. I didn't speak or touch her in any way while it registered to her where she was and who I was, even after I didn't speak I let her be the first to break the silence.

**_Letty's POV_**

I groaned as I shifted in bed. I wasn't ready to wake up but I was hot, too hot. The sun was streaming right in through the open window and onto my face. I shifted once more, rolling onto my other side to get away from the heat but I paused and froze when I came in contact with another body.

My natural instinct kicked in causing me to jolt backwards in fright. Forgetting on my surroundings my only concern was who the hell was next to me. I opened my eyes expecting to see Demetri's face but it was Dom's concerned one that stared back at me. My heart slowed, slowly returning to its normal pace as I took in where I was.

_'I'm at home, I'm safe and Demetri is dead.'_ I reminded myself silently.

I sent Dom a sheepish look before speaking.

"Morning." I whispered.

"Morning. Everything okay?" He asked, propping his head up on his hand.

"Just forgot where I was for a second there." I explained with a small shrug.

"Didn't mean to scare you." He spoke but I shook my head.

"You didn't." I assured him before we fell into silence again. I knew he was watching me but I said nothing, choosing instead to ignore it.

"You didn't have any nightmares last night." He spoke, making my eyes meet his with surprise.

"Didn't I?" I mumbled.

"No, you slept quiet peacefully actually." He shook his head and I frowned.

"Were you watching me?" I asked confused. The tell-tale blush that rose to his cheeks gave me my answer.

"Maybe. I just wanted to know you were okay." He shrugged.

"I feel like rested for once, I haven't felt this way in so long." I admitted as I took the time to listen to my body.

"I'm glad." He spoke with a smile.

"Is Ava awake?" I asked but he shook his head.

"I checked on her about ten minutes ago, she's still sleeping soundly."

"How long have you been awake?" I asked confused and he shrugged.

"Couple of hours or so." He spoke vaguely, not meeting my eyes. I let myself wonder whether he had slept or whether he had watched me the whole night.

"I slept." He spoke answering my unspoken question.

"How did you know that's what I was thinking?" I asked.

"I know you." I said nothing, not really sure what to say.

"I was thinking I'd make breakfast this morning but I wanted to check with you before I made it. Did you have any plans today?" He asked as he fished for details about whether or not he had to leave.

"No, no plans." I shook my head and he relaxed.

"Mind if I stay and play with Ava?" He asked and I shook my head once more.

"While she's asleep I'll duck home to shower and change. I'll be back to cook breakfast after that."

"You can shower here." I blurted out before I thought it through properly.

"Ah okay, if you don't mind." He spoke slowly, giving me a chance to take it back if I wanted to.

"I'm sure." I spoke and he nodded.

"Okay, I'll be out soon." He spoke before climbing out of bed. I bit my lip as I watched his muscles ripple from moving.

"Checking me out Letty?" He teased and I flushed bright red as my eyes flew to his.

"NO!" I snapped quickly.

"Looked like it." He urged while I reddened further.

"I was just…. Just…" I stumbled over my words, trying to come up with a good lie about why I was looking.

"Just what? Looking?" He teased with a laugh.

"Okay so I was looking, don't let It go to your head." I mumbled embarrassed.

"You don't have to be shy Let. You can look all you want, I check you out all the time." He confessed before his lips gently brushed against mine before he pulled away heading for the bathroom. He gave me a small smile before the door shut and I sunk into the bed.

The kiss was a shock, as was the natural flirting that had taken place but I'd be lying if I said I didn't like it. I liked it, hell I liked it a lot. In fact I wanted to drag him back here and make him do it again but I couldn't. We needed to take baby steps and while I knew these weren't exactly baby steps they were about as slow as they would ever get for us.

"Let?" Dom called out from beyond the closed door and I sat up quickly. Carefully I climbed out of bed and walked towards the door.

"Uh yeah?" I asked through the door.

"I forgot to grab a towel." He laughed nervously and I giggled.

"I'll go grab you one."

"Thanks, can you leave it on the sink?" I blinked in shock. He wanted me to go in?

"Uh aren't you in the shower?" I asked.

"Yeah, the glass is frosted Letty you won't be able to see anything."

"Right." I mumbled before I headed out of the room to grab a towel.

With a towel in hand I stood shifting from foot to foot in front of the closed door. I was being stupid, Dom was right I wasn't going to be able to see anything. I would just leave the towel on the sink and leave. Simple.

_'Walk in, put the towel on the sink, walk out and close the door. Simple. Don't be such a baby.'_ I snapped silently to myself.

I quickly opened the door, peeking my head around the corner to make sure he was in the shower. He was. I stepped into the room, tip toeing to the sink where I laid the towel down. I turned around to leave again but stopped when I noticed he had his head out of the shower smirking at me. I gave a nervous chuckle as I tried not to focus on the water dripping off his chest but heel it was hard. It was hot and I found myself wanting to join him.

"Why are you sneaking around?" He asked confused and I shrugged.

"I have no idea." I admitted.

"If you were really that uncomfortable Let you could have just left it at the door. All you had to do was say." He spoke and I felt like slapping myself.

_'Now he tells me.'_

"What's with the look?" He asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What look?" I asked confused.

"The one that says I need to say something but I'm confused about it."

"Oh that look." I mumble.

"Yeah that look."

"Dom, it's really hard to speak to you like this." I said motioning to the shower.

"Right, sorry. I forget sometimes that things have changed."

"Yeah but looking at you like that right now makes me wonder if they really have." I confessed as we stared at each other.

"I better leave before this ends up like last night. I can only take rejection so many times in twenty four hours." I tried to joke before I raced out of the room shutting the door behind me as I leant heavily back on it.

"Letty you are such an idiot." I mumbled to myself before I left the room entirely. I needed coffee.


	8. Do things really change? Part II

_**15th January- Canary Islands, Spain**_**  
****_Letty's beach house_****  
**********

**_Dom's POV_**

__  
I stood shocked as I watched Letty race out of the room. I thought we had covered this before bed last night but apparently I had been wrong. She still thought I was rejecting her.

I shook my head and let out a heavy sigh. This wasn't at all how I wanted things to progress.

I entered the kitchen ten minutes later, freshly showered and dressed. Letty's back was to me but judging by the way she tensed as I walked into the room she knew I was here. I said nothing, instead I turned to Ava who was sleepily sitting in her high chair waiting for breakfast.

"Dada." She cooed as I placed a kiss on her forehead, running my hand through her sleep matted curls.

"Hey princess." I spoke softly. Something brushed against my leg and it made me look downwards.

"KI!." Ava squealed in excitement and I smiled along with her as Kiki brushed up against me once more. It had taken a few hours but Ava's kitten finally had a name, one that was easy for Ava to learn. Kiki had become well-adjusted with her new home and was surprisingly gentle with Ava. Now we were trying to teach Ava to be gentle with Kiki, that she could hurt her if she was too rough. For the most part she was gentle, but we had had a few incidents and a few tears to go along with it.

"It's Kiki." I responded to Ava as I picked up the small tabby cat. Patting it gently on the head she purred in content as she curled up on my lap.

"Mine?" Ava asked and I laughed.

"Yeah princess Kiki's yours."

"Mine." Ava spoke firmly and I chuckled at her attitude. That was all Letty, there was no denying that.

"Ava you ready for breakfast?" Letty asked as she brought over a plate of cut up toast. It took all of two seconds before Ava had one in her little hand and another in her mouth. I smiled as I continued to pat Kiki, glancing at Letty only to find she was avoiding my gaze. I sighed heavily as I looked her over. We had to talk about this.

"I was thinking we could go for a drive today." I spoke up, my eyes firmly on Letty's tense form.

"Okay."

"Letty look at me, please?" I begged quietly and after a few silent seconds she turned to face me. Our eyes briefly met before she looked downwards again but at least I could see her face.

"I'm not rejecting you. I'm trying to be good and go slow. It's what you wanted until last night when you told me everything." I spoke quietly.

"I know."

"So is that not the case anymore?" I asked trying to make some sense of what she wanted.

"I…I don't know. You have the ability to heal me and break me at the same time. The broken part of me wants you at arm's length but then the other part of me, the part that still loves you, wants you as close as possible." She admitted in defeat as she sunk down into the chair next to me. I placed Kiki gently down on the floor and watched as she wandered off before I checked on Ava. She was eating, contently babbling to herself as she did so. I turned back to face Letty and gave her my full attention.

"I don't want to move too fast and have you run off Letty. That's all I'm worried about. I'm worried one day I'll wake up and the two of you will be gone, never to be seen again. I want you, god I want you. You have no idea how hard it was to pull away from you last night and say no. Or this morning in the bathroom; I wanted to pull you into the shower with me and show you just how much I've missed you. I love you Let, what you told me last night doesn't change that and it never will. Can you trust me when I say that?" I asked looking her straight in the eye.

Silence was what greeted me after my declaration and I expected nothing less. It took a few more minutes before she slowly started to nod her head.

"Yes. It's not always going to be easy. There are gunna be days where I won't want you around or I'll try and push you away. It scares me that you might listen." She whispered and I let a smile creep onto my face. I placed my hands either side of her face and brought her closer to me so our foreheads rested against one another.

"Yes was all I needed to hear, as for everything else we can work on that together when the time comes." I promised as I placed my lips on hers.

She responded immediately, her need clearly shining through in the kiss. I pulled her into my lap, my lips never leaving hers as she came willingly. The kiss was slow and passionate, and I poured everything I wanted to say into that kiss and I felt her doing the exact same.

"BA!" A loud squeal pulled us apart, both our heads turning towards the source of the noise. Ava's little face was screwed up in anger as she stared back at us, clearly she didn't like being ignored.

"Do you want a kiss too princess?" I laughed as I used my free arm to pick her up out of the high chair. Letty settled her between us as I wrapped my arms around them both. Kissing Ava's sticky cheek I looked up at Letty with a smile. I had spent over a year dreaming of this and now I had it I knew I wasn't ever letting it go again.


	9. Healing touch Part I

_**20th January- Canary Islands, Spain**_**  
****_Mia and Brian's beach house_****  
**********

**_Dom's POV_**

I looked sideways once more as I felt eyes on the back of my head. I frowned at Brian as he continued to stare. Raising an eyebrow at him in question he just shrugged and grinned but I wasn't fooled.

"Problem O'Conner?" I muttered as I took a sip of my beer.

"You're awfully cheerful today…" He trailed off and I turned to glare in his direction. For the past few days he had been dropping little remarks like that and it was starting to grate on my nerves.

"If you've got something to say then spit it out." I snapped as he leaned forward so only I could hear him. Mia and Letty were sitting not far away, talking quietly between themselves as they watched the girls play on the towels in front of them.

"You and Letty seem to be going good." He started as I glanced over to Letty. In the space of a week we had come a long way, still a long way off but we were moving forward. Our relationship was stronger than it had been in the past. Instead of being built on lies, anger and jealousy it was being rebuilt on truth and honesty.

"We're making progress." I spoke truthfully.

"Progress as in…?" Rolling my eyes I turned to face Brian and raised an eyebrow.

"Is this your round-the-bush way of asking me are we sleeping together?" I demanded in a low voice. His face reddened and he shrugged embarrassed.

"Mia wouldn't ask you and she doesn't feel comfortable about asking Letty so she roped me into asking." He explained sheepishly and I shook my head.

"The answers no Mia." I spoke loud enough for her to hear. Letty and Mia turned around after I'd spoken. Letty looked confused but Mia's face burned red as she looked from me to Brian.

"I…uh… Damn it Brian." She swore as she sent him a glare before turning back to face the ocean. I grinned and laughed lightly as Brian muttered to himself, something along the lines of 'you should have asked yourself.'

Letty raised an eyebrow at me but I shook my head, mouthing I would tell her later. She seemed content enough with my answer as she turned to engage back into conversation with Mia.

"Can I ask why?"

"Why what?" I spoke, deliberately ignoring his question.

"You know what so don't make me spell it out." He muttered. I sighed and turned to my brother in law.

"I don't want to lose her." I said simply.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about." I shook my head in disagreement.

"When I put a ring on her finger and she becomes Mrs Toretto then I'll say I have nothing to worry about. Until then I have everything to worry about, _everything_." I stressed.

Brian didn't speak after my admission so I turned away, going back to watching Letty. Her long hair was blowing gently in the wind, the curled ends just hiding her scars out of view. All morning she had been tied up in knots about them being on show but I reminded her we were family. That Mia and Brian wouldn't say anything until she was ready to tell them herself. It had eased her mind a bit but not entirely. My eyes trailed downwards to Ava who was climbing into Letty's lap. I smiled as Ava grinned cheekily at me before burying her head in Letty's chest. My girls.

"Ask her." He spoke after a long pause of silence.

"Huh?" I asked confused as I look back at him.

"Ask her." He repeated again slowly. Recognition dawned on me as I slowly shook my head.

"No, not yet. She's not ready."

"She's not or you're not ready? Do you really think she'd turn you down?" He asked but I ignored him. I didn't know what to say, the answer was a bit of both.

"Brian, we should get Lexie inside for her nap." Mia called out to us as Brian stood up making his way to the girls. I stood as well slowly making my way to Letty and Ava. Ava's head was rested on Letty's shoulder and I caught sight of her yawn.

"Probably should get her home to bed too." I spoke as I crouched down behind Letty. Ava looked up at me briefly as I ran a hand down her back but her eyes closed a second later. It was clear both girls had tired themselves out.

"Yeah we should or she'll be grumpy for the rest of the day." Letty spoke softly as she made to stand. Quickly I took Ava, careful not to jostle her around too much as I cradled her in my arms. She barely stirred during the transition which I was grateful for. Letty stood up after gathering the towel, water bottle, Ava's hat and ball.

"Dinner like usual tomorrow?" Mia asked us as we made our way back towards my car.

"Yeah wouldn't miss it." I spoke after an affirming nod from Letty.

"Okay see you guys then." Brian nodded in goodbye before heading inside with a sleeping Lexie. Mia stayed behind with Letty as I walked to the car. Strapping Ava in was easier than I expected, she even stayed asleep which was a bonus. Gently climbing out of the car and shutting the door softly I turned back just in time to see Letty and Mia locked in a hug. Mia was whispering something but from where I stood I couldn't hear. I made a mental note to ask Letty about it later.

"See you tomorrow night Mia." I spoke as they walked closer. I noted with worry that Letty wouldn't look at me and I raised an accusing eyebrow at Mia but she just smiled and waved goodbye before heading inside.

"What was that about?" I asked as I turned to Letty. She was biting her bottom lip and immediately I wanted to do the same.

"Nothing. Mia was just being Mia." I grunted my reply as we got into the car.

"Did she say something to upset you?" I asked as we drove.

"No."

"Let I thought we agreed to no lies." I spoke as I turned to look at her briefly.

"We did I'm sorry. She was just giving me some advice." I wanted to press for more but I didn't, instead I decided to tell her what Mia had roped Brian into.

"I said no to Mia before because she roped Brian into asking me had we slept together yet." I muttered in annoyance.

"She was always too nosey for her own good." Letty chuckled and I nodded in agreement.

"Mia was giving me some advice about that." She admitted and I glanced sideways at her as we pulled into her driveway.

"Oh."

"Yeah…" She trailed off. The awkward silence that followed and the sight of her chewing on her lip again was more than I could bare. Turning to Letty I pulled her face towards mine and bit down gently on her bottom lip. Her gasp was exactly what I needed to gain entrance to her mouth. My tongue met hers as I passionately kissed her, running my hand through her hair as I tilted her head backwards to kiss her more deeply. Exchanging short kisses between us had become a normal thing over the last five days but kisses like this hadn't happened again since breakfast the other morning.

"Sorry." I mumbled as I slowly pulled back, both of us gasping for air.

"Don't be." She smiled as I smiled back.

"We should get her to bed." I spoke as I brushed a curl behind Letty ear. Kissing her head once before I pulled away completely.

"She still asleep?" I asked as Letty entered the room again. She nodded with a small smile before crawling onto the couch beside me.

"Yeah, didn't even stir. Guess she tired herself out." She spoke as I pulled her closer into my side.

"I should head home soon. It's getting late and I have some housework to do." I spoke after a long stretch of comfortable silence.

"Dominic Toretto doing house work. Didn't think I'd ever see the day." She teased and I joined in with her laughter.

"Better late than never right?" I asked jokingly.

"True, but… I'd rather you stay." She spoke quietly as she looked up at me. I brushed my hand over her cheek as I slipped my fingers through her hair.

"I'd rather stay too." I admitted quietly.

"Then stay." She whispered.

"Okay." I agreed willingly.

"We could use the quiet time to talk." I suggested.

"Or we could watch a movie?" She offered as she looked up at me unsure.

"Okay, your choice as long as its not-"

"The notebook, I know." She chuckled while I smiled at how normal this felt.

"Any suggestions?" She asked but I shook my head.

"Your pick."  
"Okay but no complaining, you had your chance." She warned as she inserted the DVD into player before grabbing the remote and settling back beside me.

"Do I get a hint?" I joked.

"Starts with a J."

"Well that narrows it down." I laughed as I looked down at her.

"For old times sake." She whispered as Jaws music started playing. I smiled and nodded in agreement.

Fifteen minutes into the movie and my eyes had turned from the screen to Letty instead. I took the time to study every feature of her face and memorise it.

"Dom if you don't stop staring I'm going to make you." She spoke as she looked up at me.

"How exactly do you plan on that?" I teased.

"Like this." She spoke as she turned in my arms, her lips pressing against mine hard. I didn't think twice as I wound my hands into her hair, keeping her lips against mine as I kissed her back.

Our kisses turned from hard and eager to soft and passionate. I groaned quietly when her lips left mine and trailed down my neck. Her teeth biting gently on my neck was almost my undoing. Capturing her lips once more I edged her backwards until she lay spread out underneath me. My hands tangled themselves in her hair and I gently tugged as I nipped my way down her neck to her collar bone. She let out a breathy moan, only spurring me on.

"Dom." She moaned and I kissed her soundly in response. I pulled back suddenly as something landed above our heads. Both Letty and I glancing up to find Kiki sitting on the arm of the lounge looking down at us with curiosity.

"Kiki down." Letty spoke as I moved to push the cat off but she was stubborn and refused to move.

"Damn cat." I muttered as she meowed and purred, rubbing her face against mine.

"She likes you." Letty giggled and I smiled down at her.

"I guess that's our cue to stop." I spoke quietly but Letty shook her head.

"Let's take this elsewhere." She whispered as she kissed me. The sensible part of me wanted to object but moving to another room didn't mean anything serious so I ended up agreeing.

Letty led me up the hall and into her room, closing the door behind us so Kiki couldn't follow. I raised an eyebrow at her as she pulled me towards the bed.

"Don't say a word. Just go with it okay? Stop thinking and over analysing every move we make." She whispered as we fell onto the bed. This time she was on top as she straddled me, leaning down so we could continue where we had left off.

I let her hands trailed down my sides as mine trailed up her thighs. Despite my distracted state I was careful not to touch her scar as I gripped her thighs harder. The noises she was making were turning me on and I struggled to keep a level head.

Her hands slipped under my shirt and I groaned lowly as her fingernails scraped my abs while she pushed my shirt higher. I got the hint and sat up enough for her to take it off. Letty tossed my shirt to the floor as my arms came around to hold her tighter to my body.

"Let." I groaned in pleasure as she shifted on my lap. I had been turned on before but I was as hard as a rock now. I wanted her badly and I knew in that moment she felt the same. The fire in her eyes was obvious and all I needed as I growled loudly, flipping us over so she was under me once more.

She let out a small squeal of surprise but it was silenced and replaced with a moan as I bit her neck. Sucking gently on the spot I made sure to leave a mark, pride swelling inside my chest as she shivered with pleasure.

"I need you." I mumbled into her lips as I placed kiss after kiss there.

"I need you more." She begged as we stared at one another. A sense of understanding and love ran between us. At that moment there was no more need for words, we were on the same page at last.


	10. Healing touch Part II

_**20th January- Canary Islands, Spain**_**  
****_Letty's beach house_****  
**********

**_Letty's POV_**

_'I need you more.'_ My own words were ringing loudly in my head. I don't know what made me say it but I was glad I had. My body felt like it was on fire, a fire only Dom knew how to create. I moaned loudly, my body arching up into his as his lips trailed hot wet kisses down my throat.

I felt his hands work my top up, giving me just enough time to sit up before he ripped it off. His fingers fumbled with my bra clip and I felt like I had stepped back in time and become an inexperienced school girl again.

I didn't even try to stop my scream as Dom's lips wrapped around my nipple. He worked at it slowly and gently before he sucked hard causing me to whimper and push him back slightly. He looked at me confused and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Dom I breastfeed." I mumbled watching as understanding dawned on his face.

"Right." He grinned before his lips descended on mine again. His hands palmed my breasts, causing me to whimper every time he squeezed softly.

"I missed these, so much. They feel so much better now." He groaned out quietly into my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him as close as he could get. He let out a small mutter, nothing that I understood before he pulled away. This time it was my turn to look up at him confused but it didn't last long as he sent me a sexy smirk before his hands skimmed down to my pants.

His fingers slipped slightly under the waist band before his questioning gaze met mine. I lifted my hips slighting as a response and he took the hint as he dragged my pants down my hips and Legs before he tossed them to the floor. It had been a long time since I had been with Dom like this. My body had changed since our last time together. I had a few stretch marks on my stomach and hips from my pregnancy and my breasts were bigger. Lying under him in just my underwear while he stared down at me made me want to cover myself. As if reading my mind he pinned my hands at my sides, effectively immobilising me.

"You're beautiful Let." He whispered as his mouth descended on mine again, his hands tracing down my sides, hips, thighs and then back up again. I shuddered in response as his hands slowly pushed my panties down my legs while his eyes never strayed from my face.

"Beautiful." He mumbled as he pressed kisses down my neck and downwards. My breathing began to change the nearer he got towards my aching heat. I let my eyes fall closes as he parted my thighs, his fingers skimming the top of my mound sending shocks through my body.

"Ah." I whimpered.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked concerned but I shook my head as I stared up at the ceiling. Hell no I didn't want him to stop. If he stopped I'd kill him.

His breath tickled my thigh as his lips touched my thigh. I tensed, not daring to move as he kissed my scar with such gentleness I almost cried. He didn't move, his lips pressing against the ugly initials over and over again until I relaxed.

"He won't ever hurt you again. Your safe Letty, I'm not going to let anything more happen to you. No one's ever going to touch you but me." He whispered into my ear. Suddenly consumed with intense love I pulled him to me, rolling us over until I was on top. Before I knew it his pants were down and off and he was guiding me down onto him.

"Dom…"

"Let…" We groaned each other's names in union as Dom stilled inside of me. My walls clamped down around him, while my hips started to rock forwards. His hands gripped my hips, helping me with every move I made.

"I've probably changed down there too, I'm sorry." I managed to get out in between gasps as he pulled me down onto him harder with each thrust upwards.

"Fuck…Let you're tighter then I remember and I'm not gunna last long." He moaned loudly as we picked up our speed.

The room was filled with loud gasps and moans as we drove each other to the brink of insanity. I came with a scream the same time as Dom did, his hands holding my hips in place as we rode out our highs.

"I love you. I love you. I love you so damn much." He whispered as we kissed. I moaned in response as he flipped me onto my back. My body was humming, the aftereffect of my high, and the humming rose with every touch.

"I- I love… you too… don't ever leave me again." I choked out before he thrust into me once again.

"Never." He growled in promise and I believed him.


	11. Making up for lost time

_**22nd January- Canary Islands, Spain**_**  
****_Dom's beach house_****  
**********

**_Mia's POV_**

I watched Dom and Letty silently from my seat in the sand. They were standing on the shore line, their feet being lapped at gently by the waves. Ava was stood between the two, her little feet stomping in the water and wet sand.

Smiling I continued to watch on, catching the looks that were exchanged between the two of them. Watching them it felt like I had stepped back in time. Right back to when they were first a couple, before all the drama poisoned their relationship.

"They look happy." Brian startled me out of my thoughts as he came and sat down next to me, Lexie in his arms.

"Yeah they do. I'm happy for them."

"Everyone is. After all that they've been through they deserve to be happy."

"Yeah…" I trailed off as a thought struck me. Brian seemed to sense the change and turned to me in question.

"It's nothing." I spoke dismissing his look but he shook his head.

"I know that look, tell me." I sighed as I turned back to Dom and Letty. They had their arms around one another, heads leaned together as they spoke quietly. My eyes flicked to Ava who was running towards us with a big grin on her face and I couldn't help but smile back as I held my arms open. She ran straight into them with a giggle pointing back to Dom and Letty.

"Dada kiss." She squealed causing Brian and I to laugh.

"Did daddy kiss mummy?" I asked as she nodded her head grinning.

"Mama kiss." She spoke before taking interest in the ball that sat at our feet.

"Tell me." Brian begged softly and I sighed, turning to look at him as he placed lexie down beside Ava.

"I feel like something's going to go wrong now that everything is good again. Whenever we seem to get things on track, get settle something bad always seems to follow." I admitted.

"Mia you can't think like that. There's always going to be something that goes wrong but compared to our past nothing that extreme is going to happen."

"You don't know that. Hobbs is still out their looking for us." I spoke and he nodded.

"Yeah he is but he won't find us, we have Lotty on our side." I gave a small smile knowing he was right. Lotty was a blessing to all of us, without her we would be left blind like we had been in the past.

"You're right. I'm just being silly."

"Our safety is not silly." He mumbled before he placed a kiss on my lips.

"Aunty Mi kiss." Ava's loud giggle broke Brian and I apart as we smiled and laughed along with her.

"What about Ava kiss?" I asked as I pressed kisses all over her face. Her loud giggling caught Dom and Letty's attention as they stopped in front of us smiling.

"What are you doing to my daughter?" Dom asked in amusement.

_**30th January- Canary Islands, Spain**_**  
****_Letty's beach house_****  
**********

**_Letty's POV_**

"Not that I haven't enjoy falling into bed with you every night since we fixed things but aren't you sore?" I groaned, gripping his shoulders as I arched up into him.

"A little." He chuckled as he peppered kisses along my neck.

"It's been a while since I've been… over used." I mumbled as he laughed against my neck.

"Over used huh?" He questioned as he pulled me closer, propping his head onto his hand as he watched me.

"Just a little." I smiled.

"Sorry, I just can't seem to get enough of you. I guess I'm trying to make up for lost time" He grinned and I smiled back.

"Trust me the feelings mutual but can we not tonight?" I asked as he replied with a nod.

"I'll be on my best behaviour." He swore and I laughed.

"I'll believe it when I see-" I was cut off as a loud cry echoed through the room over the monitor. I made to move quickly but Dom's arm stopped me. I looked at him confused but he just smiled, placed a kiss on my forehead and moved from the bed to the door. I let out a small smile as I relaxed back against the pillows.

Lying back I listened as Dom spoke quietly with Ava. Knowing him he probably didn't even realise I could hear as he spoke soothingly to her.

"Shhh daddy's gotcha. Why's my princess crying?" He asked softly only to be answered with Ava's loud sobs in return.

"Shh baby girl." I listened, a smile still on my face as he started singing softly. He was off key but his voice was enough to calm Ava down. Her sobs slowed to a stop but he still continued. My eyes shut and I imagined him rocking her back off to sleep gently as I continued to listen.

_**31st January- Canary Islands, Spain**_**  
****_Letty's beach house_****  
******

"Wake up sleeping beauty." I blinked dazed as I opened my eyes, taking in my surroundings. I was in my room, in bed and the night before came back to me as I let a smile slide onto my face.

"Sorry did I fall asleep on you?" I mumbled as I cuddled closer to Dom's warm chest. His chest shook as he laughed.

"You could say that." It was only then that I noticed just how bright it was in the room. Glancing at the closed blinds I was surprised when I saw the sun peeking out from behind it.

"What time is it?" I asked suddenly.

"Just after one in the afternoon. I let you sleep in but when one came I realised you had no intentions of waking today so I came to wake you up."

"You should have woken me earlier." I sighed as I ran a hand through my tangled hair.

"You needed the sleep obviously. Besides it was nice just having one on one time with Ava."

"Oh yeah? What movie did she make you watch?" He chuckled and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"We played blocks actually. I built them up then she knocked them down." I laughed along with Dom as we relaxed into each other.

"Speaking of the rugrat where is she?" I asked after I yawned.

"Crashed out about five minutes ago on the floor. I was going to move her but she started to wake so I decided to just leave her. She's covered over with her blanket and she has one of the couch cushions so she should be right?" He had started out telling me but then ended in a questioning tone. I smiled and patted his chest in reassurance.

"She'll be fine. Where's Kiki? She been fed?" I asked and he nodded.

"Of course. She's curled up on the floor next to Ava."

"Cute." I smiled.

"So while it's just the two of us I wanted to ask you something. It's been bugging me for a while but I've put it off." He trailed off nervously and I nodded, gesturing him to go ahead and ask.

"Have you heard anything from Lotty? It's been a while since you've said anything about her or Hobbs."

"No I haven't actually. I've been… preoccupied I haven't even thought about it. I need to ring her, make sure everything's okay." I spoke distractedly as I reached for my phone. I pressed and held down three, effectively speed dialling her number. It rang once, twice before a third. Lotty always picked up before the third ring and I immediately became worried but after the fourth ring she picked up.

"Letty." She breathed out in a panic.

_'Something's gone wrong.'_


	12. Lotty's news

_**30th January- Canary Islands, Spain**_**  
****_Letty's beach house_****  
****_Letty's POV_**

_'Something's wrong, something's happened.' _I panicked silently, my mind racing through every possible thing that could have gone wrong.

I was quick to be on alert, tensing as I shrugged out of Dom's arms sitting up straight instead. My attention was fully on Lotty though I could feel Dom move around behind me.

"What's wrong?" I demanded.

"It's Hobbs, he's found a lead. I don't know how but he's on the move."

"On the move? What do you mean on the move? Where?" I panicked. One of Dom's hand cupped my shoulder, his fingers soothingly brushing against my neck while his other took my phone setting it on speaker as we both sat and listened to her answer.

"I'm just about to board a plane for Spain."

My heart felt like it was about to jump out of my chest. I was silent as she continued on, firing orders at me to get in touch with Leon, Elena and Rosa.

"I don't understand how did this happen?" Dom asked while I got myself together.

"I don't know. One day there was nothing. He was at a dead end and working on another case next thing I know there's been a mass lead overnight. He and his team are boarding for Spain tonight so I decided to leave early."

"We'll get in touch with Leon, maybe they've done something to draw attention to themselves." I muttered doubtfully.

"This is Leon we're talking about remember. He's been in this as long as we have. I have to go, just get in touch with Leon and have them be ready by the time I arrive. We're gunna be heading your way." She spoke before she hung up.

I looked up at Dom and he gave me a reassuring smile.

"Hey, we'll be okay. You ring Leon, tell them to be prepared and I'll get in touch with Brian. Between the two of us we'll call in the others. We're gunna have to stay together now." He spoke softly as he placed a kiss on my lips before leaving the room with his phone in hand.

I tapped Leon's number in blindly and waited for him to answer. His answer was almost immediate and I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding.

"Hey, been a while." He greeted me and I sighed as I flopped backwards onto the bed.

"Yeah, sorry been… occupied." I spoke as he laughed.

"Yeah I know. Mia filled me in. I'm happy for you Let, you and Dom. But if he hurts you or Ava again…" Leon let his sentence trail off unfinished but I was able to fill in the blanks.

"Thanks Le."

"I got your back every time baby girl, you know that."

"I know. I have a message from Lotty." I spoke grimly and I was only greeted with knowing silence.

"Shit. Where is she?" He asked. I heard background noise before it was silent again. I assumed he had distanced himself away from the others.

"About to board a plane for Spain. She's heading your way and you guys need to be packed up and ready by the time she gets there."

"What the fuck happened?" He demanded.

"She doesn't know. One minute it was dead end next it was a massive lead."

"I take it we're coming your way?" He asked.

"Yeah, Dom and Brian are calling the rest in. We need to be together from now on." I spoke and he agreed.

"I'll go tell the girls. Hey, be careful okay? And try not to worry, everything will be okay."

"Nothing in our fucked up life Leon has ever turned out okay." I whispered before I hung up the phone.

"Hey, don't cry baby." Dom whispered as he settled onto the bed next to me. I didn't even know he had entered the room.

"Why does bad shit always happen when we find happiness?" I asked in nothing more but a whisper.

"Nothing's happened yet, this could all just be nothing." He reassured and I wanted so much to believe him but the feeling in my gut said otherwise. Something big had happened and a new storm was about to hit.


	13. Family

_**31st January- Cadiz, Spain**_  
_**Leon's house**_

_**Elena's POV**_

"What is it?" I asked knowingly as I leant against the door frame. He had wandered off after his phone had rang and I knew the news wasn't good.

"Lotty's on her way here now. We have to be ready to leave by the time she gets here. We're going to the island." He admitted quietly.

"What happened?" I asked as I moved further into the room.

"Hobbs has a lead. He's heading here from the states tonight."

"Then we need to move. If Hobbs is on the move that quick then something big has happened. We need to get out of here." I spoke firmly before rushing out to break the news to Rosa.

The older woman only looked up at me knowingly from her seat on the couch. I sighed as I sank into the seat next to her. We had just built a life here and it was being ripped from underneath us. I could officially say I understood what all the team went through since leaving the states.

"It was only a matter of time. I'm surprised we have managed this long off the radar."

"I guess that's true, I just had the hope of things lasting longer then this."

"We can't waste time, we need to start packing." She spoke gently as Leon walked into the room. Leon and I shared a sad look before nodding.

* * *

_**31st January- Cadiz, Spain**_

_**Lotty's POV**_

I pounded on Leon's door hoping they had taken Letty's advice and were ready and waiting for me. It was late afternoon and we needed to catch the ferry across the Islands before they finished for the day.

"Hey." Leon greeted quietly as he opened the door for me to walk through. I nodded in response, stepping through the door before coming to a stop. There were five bags sitting at the entry way and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"We're ready to go, Rosa's just getting Nico ready. He's been napping."

"That's fine. Once you're on the ferry I'll be going to dump the cars. We can't have them near the terminal. It will just lead him straight to you." I spoke and he nodded along with everything I said.

"You aren't coming then?"

"I will be but I need to tie up all loose ends here first. The house for instance it needs to be cleared out and sold. You'll never be able to come back here." I looked right at him when I said it, letting him know just how serious this situation was.

"We figured. All personal items and stuff like that are with us." I nodded in relief. It would make my job slightly easier.

"Hello Lotty." I turned in the direction of the greeting, finding Elena, Rosa and her son standing there ready to leave.

"Hey, are you all ready?" They nodded, Rosa heading out to the car to settle Nico in while Elena, Leon and I took care of the bags.

"I'm always used to travelling light, guess when you have a kid things change." Elena puffed as she sat the heavy bag down on the ground near the boot. Leon and I shared a smile. We were used to this. Travelling with Ava hadn't always been easy.

"You could say that." Leon smirked as he lifted the bag, placing it in before shutting the trunk.

"Ready?" He spoke softly to Elena. I had to look away as I watched him wrap an arm around her waist. I was happy for him, and Letty too, but the softer side of me was hurting that I hadn't found that yet.

"Let's go Lot, I wanna see my girl before she goes to sleep for the night." He spoke with a gentle smile. I nodded, a smile drifting onto my own face. I was aching to see Ava but now wasn't a good time, Hobbs had to be my main priority.

"Just promise to give her a kiss for me." I replied as we got into the car.

"You know I will. She misses her aunty."

"I miss her too." I spoke softly before I started up the car. Tonight was going to be long and draining.

* * *

_**Cadiz Boat Terminal- Cadiz, Spain**_

"I'll contact you and Letty tonight if anything comes up." I promised Leon as Elena and Rosa left to board the boat.

"I know you will. I want you to promise me something." He spoke firmly and I rolled my eyes, waiting for his demand.

"Stay safe, please. The first sign of trouble you get out of here and head to us." I turned my head to look out at the water. It was a fair enough ask but when I was travelling alone I was never one to run from danger.

"Charlotte promise me." I sighed before looking back up to Leon.

"I'll try. That's all I can promise." I spoke softly and he sighed, hanging his head.

"I guess that's all I expected from you." I smirked and looked at him squarely.

"What can I say danger excites me." I shrugged smirking.

"Yeah god help the poor guy that falls in love with you."

"You better go Leon." I spoke as I nodded to Elena who was waiting anxiously for Leon to board.

"Stay safe." He spoke before pulling me into a hug. Stunned it took me a second or two before I responded.

"You too. Now go, I have work to do." He nodded and turned, jogging onto the boat. When he reached Elena he placed his arms around her, pulling her close as he whispered something to her. I let a small smile creep onto my face before the boat started to move. I watched the boat, lifting my hand only to wave once as it sailed off. Once I deemed it at a safe distance for nothing to stop it I turned and rushed to the car.

I had pulled a few favours with a couple of contacts here in Spain. By now the house should almost be cleared out and swept clean of all fingerprints or DNA. I was counting on this contact to come through. I had my doubts when I first rang him but he assured me his team was the best and it would be done right. I had no choice but to trust him.

Getting into the car I started the engine, barely taking the time to check the road before I slammed it into drive. I sped towards the house, my contact had a guy lined up to clean this car before taking it off my hands. The house on the other hand was slightly harder to sell at this time of day. We had bought this house to begin with because it isolated, no neighbours and a nice view of the coast.

Slamming the car to a stop I stepped out and looked around. The place was almost deserted save for one car. I nodded at a young guy, about mid-twenties, the guy next to him I didn't know but I nodded to him as well as I walked towards them.

"Is this the car?" The other guy asked and I nodded, handing over the keys.

"It needs to be spotless understood?"

"Don't worry I got it." He assured as he left to deal with the car.

"Charlotte, long time no see." I smiled slightly as I took in Alec. He hadn't changed much since I had last dealt with him.

"Alec. Everything done?"

"Your lack of faith astounds me. Everything's been wiped clean, no one's gunna find anything in there." I nodded as I adjusted my small bag on my back.

"Where are you headed now?" He asked.

"Off the mainland."

"There's a boat terminal about a ten minute drive from here, I can take you to it." I acted surprised at the news. I hadn't let him know I had just been there I didn't want him to know anything more then he needed to,

"Thanks but I was thinking about heading in a bit first. If that didn't work then I was going to go to one of the islands." I lied smoothly.

"Fair enough well thank you for the business."

"Anytime." I responded as I handed over an envelope with the promised cash amount. I watched amused as he checked it, making sure everything was there. When he was satisfied with the amount he reached into his jacket, pulling out an envelope of his own before he handed it over. I didn't even bother to check the amount, I was running out of time and these guys needed to be gone.

"You're not gunna count it?" He asked surprised.

"I trust you. Besides if I find out you have ripped me off later I know where to find you, and believe me you won't want me to find you." I threatened. He gulped nervously as he shifted backwards slightly.

"No the moneys all there." He choked out and I nodded once,

"Cars all done." I turned to look at the other guy and I nodded.

"Nice doing business with you." I spoke to them both before they headed to their cars. I watched as they both left before I started walking. I needed to get back to the airbase before Hobbs landed.


	14. The waiting game Part I

_**31st January- Canary Islands, Spain**_**  
****_Brian and Mia's beach house_****  
****_Dom's POV_**

The scene around me was depressing. Mia was pacing nervously, looking at the clock every couple of minutes which was grating on my nerves. Brian was standing at the door, leaning against the frame staring out to the driveway. Lexie was asleep on Letty's shoulder, Ava asleep on mine; both having crashed a good twenty minutes ago from exhaustion.

"They should have called by now." Mia muttered to us as she paced. I shot her an annoyed look and she stopped, finally sitting down on the couch.

"They'll call don't worry." I finished just as the phone sitting in the middle of the table rang. Mia pounced on it, snapping down the phone without a hello.

"Where are you?" We all waited silently as she listened to their answer.

"Oh thank god. What the hell took you so long to ring?" She demanded and I relaxed knowing they were okay.

"Right well we'll see you soon." She spoke before hanging up. I raised an eyebrow at her and she sighed in annoyance.

"They're on their way."

"I figured as much. Brian, you heard from Rome or Tej?" I asked and he nodded from his position by the door.

"They'll be here by tomorrow morning." He supplied.

"So will Han and Gisele." I offered.

"What about Leo and Rico?" Mia asked.

"Tomorrow too." It was Letty that answered and I turned to her as she stroked Lexie's back softly.

"Have you heard from Lotty?" I asked her quietly but she shook her head. The look on her face told me she was worried. I shifted carefully so that I was closer to her, placing an arm around her shoulders. She leant her head against my free shoulder and I took the opportunity to place a kiss on her head.

"You guys suit having two kids." Both of us looked at Brian who was still standing in the doorway.

"Where did that come from?" I muttered, slightly annoyed that he was bringing something that big up.

"Just an observation. They're here." He spoke suddenly as he stepped through the door and onto the front porch. Mia wasn't far behind him as Letty and I carefully stood.

"Ignore what O'Conner said." I muttered to Letty, using Brian's last name so she knew I was annoyed with him.  
"More kids is the last thing on my mind right now Dom." She spoke tiredly before she walked outside. I heaved a loud sigh as I looked down at Ava. She was still fast asleep, her little hand curled around my necklace like usual when she fell asleep on me.

I stepped out into the night breeze and took in the sight of everyone. Nico looked asleep on his feet and I heard Mia quickly suggest Rosa put him to bed in the nursery. She smiled appreciatively and led Nico inside, barely pausing to say hello to Letty and I. Mia took Lexie off Letty and followed behind with the intent to put her to bed for the night.

Elena and Leon stood hand in hand as they spoke with Brian in low voices. As I neared Leon smiled properly as he set his eyes on Ava. I nodded my head at them in greeting, all I could manage with Ava in my arms.

"Always did fall asleep like that." He offered as he came forward and kissed the back of her head gently. Before I knew it he stepped towards Letty and placed a kiss on her head, whispering something to her that I couldn't hear. Despite having made amends I fought the urge to move towards Letty and place an arm around her. I settled for a hard look instead as he finally stepped away. He caught my look and smiled knowingly before stepping back to claim Elena. I was happy they were still together.

Letty suddenly appeared by my side and leant her head on my arm. Looking down I shifted Ava lightly before wrapping an arm around Letty.

"So what now?" Leon asked as we stood in the darkness.

"Now we wait for the others." I spoke and he nodded.

"Come on let's head inside. It's been a long day I'm pretty sure everyone just wants to crash." Brian offered as he headed towards the house.

"Rosa and Nico are in with Lexie, Leon and Elena you guys can have the guest bed."

"What about Dom and Letty?" Elena asked and I shook my head.

"We're good on the fold out for the night. Ava will just sleep between us."

"Are you sure?" Leon asked us. I noted Letty nod before speaking.

"It's just for the night, tomorrow when everyone else comes we'll be split between the three houses anyway."

"Okay if you're both sure?" Leon spoke worriedly as he looked towards Letty.

"We'll be fine." I responded with a note of warning in my tone. He seemed to catch the hint and backed off, leading Elena to the guest room for the night.

"You and he will never be the same will you?" Letty whispered as we were left alone. I sighed knowing I had put my foot in it.

"I'm sorry, I'm trying." I apologised as I looked down at her.

"I know. It's a… odd situation for all of us I guess." She spoke soundly slightly confused as she moved to the fold out lounge. I watched her helplessly as she moved the cushions off before dragging out the frame. By the time she had it set up Mia had appeared with sheets and pillows.

"Thanks Mia." I spoke as she stepped forward to give Letty a hand.

"Are you guys going to be okay here tonight?" She asked us but I noted she was talking to Letty more so than me. I fought the urge to roll my eyes. Letty and I had been sharing a bed for over a week now, of course she had no idea of that. Letty and I had agreed not to tell anyone I had been staying over. We wanted to keep our relationship to ourselves for just a little while longer while we worked out what we were going to do next.

"We'll be fine. Thanks Mia."

"Okay well goodnight." She spoke giving Letty a hug before turning to me. I bent slightly placing a kiss on her head before she left the room.

"You can put her down." Letty spoke as she threw the last pillow onto the bed.

"Between us?" I asked as I moved towards the centre of the mattress.

"Yeah." She answered tiredly. I placed Ava down, untangling her hand from my necklace gently. I held my breath as she stirred but she calm immediately as Letty placed her stuffed dog in her arms.

"You ready for bed?" She asked me as I shed my pants, leaving myself in just my boxers and shirt. The room was dark and Mia had been kind enough to pull the screens closed giving us some privacy.

"More than ready for bed. You?" I asked into the darkness.

"Yeah." I heard her fumbling around with something and I frowned when I heard a thump followed by her mutter in pain. Reaching over to the lamp I flicked the light on and looked over at her. She was rubbing her head where she had hit the wall. I grinned and laughed a little as I walked around to her.

"It's not funny." She muttered as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I'll kiss it better." I whispered as I kissed the red spot on her forehead.

"Arms up." I whispered, my hands trailing down to the hem of her shirt. She didn't protest or argue just simply raised her hands. Pulling her shirt over her head I let it drop to the floor before my hands slipped towards her bra clasp. I made quick work of the bra letting it fall to the floor beside her shirt.

"You're beautiful." I whispered into her neck. My hands stroked her full breasts softly before I let my hands trail south. I heard her small whimper and I grinned.

"You know our daughter is asleep right here." She reminded me quietly as I pushed the shorts past her hips.

"I know. I don't plan on doing anything but sleep." I promised as I placed a kiss on her cheek before taking a step back. I shrugged out of my shirt easily before I pulled it over her head. She smiled softly when she finally worked out what I was doing. Once her arms where through I pulled her closer and just held her. My shirt hit mid-thigh on her and I would be lying if I said it didn't make me rethink about taking her here against the wall.

"Come on let's go to bed." I spoke as I moved back around to my side. I waited until she was safely in bed before I flicked off the lamp.


	15. A matter of trust Part I

_**1st February- Canary Islands, Spain**_  
**_Dom's beach house_**

**_Letty's POV_**

"You've been quiet." I looked up from my place in the sand as Leon sat down heavily next to me. I gave me a small smile before I turned back to the open water. It was just on sunset, everyone else was further up the beach drinking and talking as Dom and Brian manned the grill.

"I'm fine."

"I'm calling bullshit, and if Lotty were here she'd be calling it too." He snapped immediately and I sighed as I turned to face him.

"I'm _trying_ to cope it's just… this situation, it takes me back." I finished in a whisper and he nodded in understanding.

"Have you spoken to Dom about this?" He asked and I nodded my head before resting my chin on top of my knees.

"But today's been hectic." I shrugged, blowing off the question.

"Yeah it has, but I also know he'd want to know." I didn't answer. Deep down I knew Leon was right about Dom.

"Anyway dinner's ready, I offered to come and get you." I nodded but didn't move from my spot.

"Come on Let." He pleaded quietly, his hand squeezing my arm softly in reassurance.

"Go, I just need more time." He sighed but shook his head, not moving from his position.

"Leon go, Elena will be wondering where you are." I whispered. Saying Elena's name had gotten easier and it helped now that I knew she wasn't still after Dom.

"She'll be fine, she can handle herself."

"Leon." I muttered in annoyance but he just smirked and shrugged.

"I'm not leaving without you so if that means we sit here all night and miss dinner then so be it." The silence that settled after his words was tense. I could feel my muscles begin to tense and tighten. Frustration and anger beginning to set in.

"I need you to go look after Ava." I forced out, my hands pulling my legs closer to my body so I was folded into a tightly locked ball.

"Roman had her, besides Dom's there looking over her." He explained, his eyes never leaving my body but I refused to look his way.

"Leon." I warned once more feeling the onset of tears about to flow. I needed to get away and just be alone for five minutes. Five minutes to calm down and sort my emotions out.

"Still not leaving. You think I don't know what you're doing? I've been here before, remember?" He spoke softly.

"I'll be fine in five minutes I just… go please?" I pleaded softly, my eyes clenched tightly shut.

"If I leave it'll be to go and get Dom." I huffed, lifting my head to send a watery glare to Leon. His eyes softened slightly as he shifted closer.

"It's different this time."

"No it's not." I argued as I shook my head.

"Yes, yes it is. We're all here Letty, we're together. A family. None of us are leaving, we're not splitting and he's not going to leave you again."

"Mexico was the same remember? We were there together, half a family but he still left then. Then there was the D.R, it was the same. We had Rico, Leo and Han, but he still left." I bit out as the first tear escaped my eye.

"I thought you worked through this? You said you two were good, that the past had been laid to rest." Leon sighed heavily.

"We did, we still are." I muttered softly.

"Let this time's different. We're all different, we've grown up and learnt from past mistakes. That was something we hadn't learnt back then." I mulled over his words but said nothing. Leon was right, part of me knew that, but my fear was still there and I wasn't sure it would ever leave. Dom knew that and it was something we were working at.

"Everything okay?" An all too deep familiar voice asked out of nowhere. Leon traded a glance with me before he stood but I didn't move.

"Nothing your reassurance won't fix." I heard him whisper to Dom before he walked away.

* * *

**_Dom's POV_**

I couldn't help but watch the scene that was playing out in front of me. Dinner had been announced ready five minutes ago, Leon had offered to go and get Letty but they hadn't returned. I knew it was stupid to worry, but it was the nagging feeling in the back of my mind that told me maybe I had a good reason.

Everyone was sitting around waiting for the food to be served and for the last two to join the table. Mia had Ava and Lexie settled in and Rosa had Nico sorted so it was just the adults getting fussy.

My eyes had met Elena's and I could see the worry etched into her features. It took us less than two seconds to understand each other before both of us had stood and excused ourselves. Which had led us to this. Leon and Letty were sitting in the sand talking quietly. Leon was frowning and leaning in close whispering something while Letty held herself together.

Seeing them together like that made my heart pound and I knew with a quick glance at Elena she must have felt the same way. They had shared something neither of us had been a part of, and I guess that worked for Elena and I too. But seeing it laid out in front of me was hard to watch.

"Everything okay?" I hadn't even known I'd walked the few meters that had separated us but until I was standing right above them. I watched as Leon gazed at Letty who barely returned the gaze before he stood. My eyes went straight to Leon's and he gave me a small smile as he dusted himself off.

"Nothing your reassurance won't fix." He spoke lightly giving me a subtle nod in Letty's direction. I got the hint and nodded back towards Elena silently. His eyes flew over my shoulder and his smile widened. Seeing that sight made my heart beat slower and my earlier fears fade.

I waited until he had walked a few steps away before I closed the distance between Letty and I.

"Reassurance huh? What's wrong with my girl?" I asked softly as I made myself comfy behind her.

"Just the usual." She whispered as she lay back against me. My arms immediately wrapped around her, pulling her close as I rested my chin on her shoulder.

"The usual could be a few things." I spoke lightly and she nodded.

"True."

"But I'm going to take a guess, is this about the situation? You're afraid I'm going to leave again?" I asked and her silence confirmed it. I pulled her tighter, lowering my head to her neck so she could hear me better over the waves.

"I'm not leaving you again. I've made you that promise remember? I don't want to leave you or Ava again, this thing with Hobbs hasn't changed anything." I whispered sincerely.

"I can't make the fear go away." She whispered and I held her tighter as I placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I know. Just like I can't make the fear of you and Leon go away, but we can work on putting it behind us." I offered and she nodded.

"I know and we are, it's just gunna take some time. Time I thought we'd have before something like this went wrong." She confessed quietly.

"I know, me too. Are you hungry?" I asked as I kissed her slightly damp cheek. A salty taste made me frown and I realized she must have been crying before I got here.

"A little."

"Let's go eat then."

"Okay just give me a minute." I said nothing, instead I used my strength to turn her body around so she was facing me. One of my hands tangled into her hair and held her in place while the other brushed her cheek.

"If you want a minute you can have it but I'm not going anywhere." A soft shy smile made its way onto her face and I took the chance to place my lips gently on hers. Her lips were soft against mine and completely unhurried. After a few seconds our lips opened at the same time, our tongues meeting one another in a dance we had perfected years ago.


	16. The waiting game Part II

_**1st February- Canary Islands, Spain**_**  
****_Dom's beach house_**

**_Dom's POV_**

"So what's the plan?" Tej asked during dinner.

"Lotty's keeping tabs on Hobbs. He arrived late last night in Spain, from what she's found out Hobbs received a tip off from an unknown person in regards to Elena's whereabouts." Letty started to explain shocking everyone with her news.

"My whereabouts?" Elena asked shocked.

"Seems that way. Hobbs jumped on the news knowing wherever you were we weren't going to be far away."

"I don't understand no one knows where I am, I haven't been in contact with anyone since I became wanted." She spoke confused.

"Maybe someone saw you, recognized you." Brian offered.

"We don't exactly leave the house much." Leon spoke.

"That is too much information." Roman joked while Leon threw him a warning glare.

"It's possible I suppose. Rosa and I went into town the other day to do shopping." Elena sighed.

"Hopefully Hobbs will hit a dead end if that's all it was." I spoke before taking a gulp of my beer.

"We are talking about the same Hobbs right?" Roman asked sarcastically which only made half the table roll their eyes.

* * *

_**4th February- Canary Islands, Spain**_**  
****_Letty's beach house_**

**_Letty's POV_**

"You okay?" Leon asked as he sat down on the sand next to me. I smiled at him and nodded, going back to watching Dom in the surf with Ava.

"So how are things with you and Dom really?" He pried and I let out a chuckle as I turned sideways to look at him.

"We're good Leon."

"Uhuh, from what I've been witnessing I would say things are more than just 'good'."

"Oh yeah? And what exactly have you been witnessing?" I asked with a smirk.

"Well Dom sneaking into your room last night was one thing but the sounds I heard coming out from it was another…"

"LEON!" I cried out in horror while he laughed.

"Oh come on, I've seen and heard worse from the two of you. Last night was tame in comparison." He explained while I reddened further. Dom, Han, Gisele and Leon and Elena had been staying at mine leaving Dom's house free for the boys while Rosa and Nico stayed with Mia and Brian.

"So when were you going to tell me?" He asked.

"When we were ready. This is new Leon, we're taking things slow." I muttered annoyed about not being more careful.

"Slow huh? I think you need to look up the definition of that." I punched his arm, hard, making him wince.

"Ow woman, no need for violence." He glared while rubbing his arm.

"Look just keep it to yourself alright. No one else knows."

"So you think."

"What's that meant to mean?" I questioned.

"Letty no one's blind, everyone knows. Okay maybe not about the part where you guys are sleeping together but they know you're back together."

"They haven't said anything." I argued.

"Out of respect for your privacy." He shot back with a smirk and I raised my arm again in warning, laughing as he flinched away.

"But seriously, I'm happy for you both." I smiled softly and leant my head on Leon's shoulder.

"Thanks Le."

"Just promise me something?" He asked and I nodded.

"Don't rush into anything."

"I don't plan too." I promised.

"Ma!" I looked up as Ava wobbled towards me, Dom on her heels.

"Did you have fun in the water?" I asked as I caught her.

"Dada."

"Yeah you got dada all wet with your splashing." Dom laughed as he joined me in the sand.

"Sounds like bath time." Leon joked, placing a kiss on Ava's cheek before he left us alone.

"Everything okay?" Dom asked me but his eyes were trained on Leon.

"Yeah he came to ask how things really were with us." I explained as Ava let out a squeal before taking off after Tej and Roman who had a ball. Dom was quiet and I glanced sideway at him, wondering what was running through his mind.

"Did you tell him?" He asked.

"No, he knew. Apparently our old sneaking skills aren't what they used to be. He saw you come to my room last night, and heard." I smirked while Dom laughed.

"Oh."

"Yeah oh."

"Letty." Dom and I looked up as Tej yelled for me. Fear settled in the pit of my stomach as I saw everyone gather around in one spot. My eyes immediately looking for Ava but I couldn't see her anywhere. I was off the sand and down the beach to them in just seconds, Dom right behind me.

"What's wrong? Where's Ava?" I demanded but relaxed slightly as Gisele stepped into view, Ava safely in her arms.

"It's Lotty. I just missed a call but I listened to the voice message, Let I think something's wrong." Leon spoke in a rush.

"Dom where's my phone?" I asked as I turned to him. He passed it over silently to me and immediately I noted the many missed calls.

"I didn't even hear it." He spoke quietly but I wasn't angry, I was worried for Lotty.

After dialing Lotty's number I waited, holding my breath, for her to answer. After three rings she answered jumping down the phone immediately before I could get any words out.

"I've been played. Hobbs is after me, I need help."


	17. Help

**_4th February- Canary Islands, Spain_**  
**_Letty's beach house_**

**_Letty's POV_**

"Where are you?" I demanded throwing myself into full fight or flight mode.

"About ten minutes out of Cadiz." Her voice was hushed and breathless.

"Are you being followed?" I asked.

"Chased, at least I was. I think I've lost him."

"Leon and I are on our way. Meet us at the spot." I ordered before I shut the phone.

"What's happening?" Dom demanded the minute I was off the phone.

"Hobbs is chasing Lotty. Leon we need to get her out of there." I spoke as I faced him. He nodded and moved back towards the house.

"Mia and Rosa can you mind the kids?" Dom asked.

"Of course."

"NO." I snapped.

"Letty you're not going without me." Dom bit back but I shook my head.

"This is my fight not yours, besides Ava needs at least one of us here." I spoke gently.

"Then you stay, I'll go."

"Dom I need to do this and I need to do this on my own. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Letty Dom's right. We should do this together, plan this out."

"Brian we don't have time to plan things out. Hobbs will kill her if I don't get to her first."

"That's even more of a reason for us all to go." Han spoke up. I growled in frustration as I glared at them all.

"Leon and I have been doing this for over a year, we have it handled. We need you all here in case something goes wrong and you guys need to leave."

"Letty's right, you guys can't come with us. We need you here." Leon spoke as he joined us again with a black bag and a file.

I looked to Dom silently, pleading with him to let me go.

"Fine you have twenty four hours and if you're not back by then I'm coming after you." He snapped, his eyes boring directly into mine.

"Okay." I agreed. He was silent for a few beats before he let out a breath and drew me into him.

"Just promise me you'll come back in one piece." He whispered into my hair.

"I promise. Just look after our daughter." I spoke.

"Always. I mean it; twenty four hours and then I'm hunting your arse down." I smiled and pulled away.

"I get it." I accepted his kiss before we pulled away for good. Leon was standing with Elena talking quietly but when his eyes met mine we knew it was time to move.

"Keep in contact."

"We'll try." Leon promised as we made our way to the car. I kissed Ava on the cheek before I slid behind the wheel.

"Bring her back." Mia spoke quietly before I revved the engine, pulling it back onto the road.

"You ready for this?" I asked as we drove towards the terminal.

"We were born ready for this." Leon joked and I couldn't help but smile.

_'Hold on Lotty, we're coming for you.'_

* * *

**_4th February- Cadiz, Spain _**

**_Lotty's POV_**

I stood in the shadows of the empty park waiting. It had been dubbed our meeting place when Leon had moved to the mainland.

I couldn't help but keep looking around suspiciously. I hadn't been the type to miscalculate and get something wrong, especially not in these circumstances. Trailing Hobbs for months had been so easy, nothing had looked suspicious.

_'Maybe it had been too easy.'_ I thought as I shivered.

"Did you really think you could outrun me _Charlotte_." I froze, my entire being going numb. His voice was too familiar and too close, way too close.

"Hobbs." I choked out as I turned.

"Nice to finally meet face to face. Watching you for weeks from a distance gets tiring."

"You knew I was following you?" I asked though judging from his smug smirk I already had my answer.

"Of course I knew. Didn't know who you were at first, then when I found out I didn't believe it. Yet here you stand in front of me so the file must be true."

"So now what are you going to do?" I asked looking him in the eye. His lips turned upwards even more and a chilling feeling settled over me.

"Go hunting now that I have the bait." He answered before I was grabbed from behind and slammed into a tree. I winced as I struggled but the person was stronger, overpowering me with no effort. The feel of cool metal around my wrists had me surrendering.

"So let's go find the others shall we?" Hobbs taunted as I struggled against my restraints and the person's hold.

"Go to hell." I spat.

"Fiesty… I like my women like that."

"I don't date cops _Luke_."

"Pity."


	18. When the truth comes out

**_4th February- Cadiz, Spain _**

**_Lotty's POV_**

"Where am I?" I demanded as I was forced into a chair in the middle of an empty warehouse.

"Travis secure the perimeter." Hobbs spoke to the officer who had had me in his grasp, clearly ignoring my question.

I watched as the man left the warehouse taking another officer with him. I was officially alone with Hobbs and I glared at the man looking down at me.

"Look I'm not going to give you any of the information you want so don't bother asking." I snapped. He nodded and shrugged, settling himself in the chair opposite me.

"I know." He spoke simply.

"Then why am I here?" I asked.

"Because I know Leticia would do anything for you, and in return Toretto would do anything for her. Once I have the two of them the rest are going to be easy." I looked at Hobbs in horror. He was using me to lure them out of hiding and they were going to fall into his trap.

"Luke please let me go." I whispered, acting scared in the hopes he actually believed me.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you're not a bad person… at least not from what I've seen. You have a heart, I know you do." I tried. He looked at me shocked for a few seconds before the look was gone, replaced by indifference.

"Luke they're not the people you think they are."

"I don't care about who they are Charlotte. They're names that hit my desk and they're people I have to bring in."

"You worked beside Dom in Rio, a drug dealer is off the streets because of you two."

"They're just names."

"Let me guess so am I?" He didn't respond which was enough of an answer.

* * *

**_4th February- Cadiz, Spain _**

**_Letty's POV_**

"She's not here." Leon voiced as we searched the site. I swept my gaze over the ground, only stopping when something caught my eye. Bending down I picked it up and swore. It was Lotty's phone. Hobbs had her.

"Leon." I whispered as I held the phone up. He looked from me to the phone and swore.

"If he hurts her I'm going to kill him." He swore before we headed back to the car.

* * *

**_4th February- Cadiz, Spain_**  
**_Warehouse_**

**_Hobb's POV_**

I sat across from Charlotte for over an hour just watching her watching me. We were stuck in a staring contest that neither one of us wanted to break.

"Bored yet? Ready to give me some answers?" I drawled but she only snorted and rolled her eyes.

"You'll be waiting longer than an hour Hobbs. You'll have to kill me first before you get any answers out of me." I said nothing knowing she was right. I knew I wouldn't get anything out of her. She was loyal without flaw. She would have made a good undercover cop.

"So answer me this Hobbs how did you get into law enforcement?"

"Why would I tell you?" I asked with a smirk.

"Because we're both bored out of our minds, and since you know I'm not going to tell you anything we might as well just get to know each other before you kill me." I couldn't help the laugh that I let out as I listened to her offer.

"I got into law enforcement straight out of high school. It was all I had ever wanted to do." I answered shortly.

"I don't believe that for a second." She snapped.

"Well it's the truth." I muttered.

"Again I call bullshit. Let me guess you were a troubled kid. Did alright in high school though, had a nice girl but you hung out with bad crowds. One day you all got mixed up in something bad. You got caught, tried to lie your way out but it didn't work so you offered information on your gang for a deal. How does that sound to you?" She asked with a serious expression.

"Spot on." I responded shocked before I knew what I was saying. She didn't even smirk in triumph for getting it right.

"I know a bullshitter when I see one." She responded as she turned her head away from me.

"The police offered me a job in exchange. Was their way of offering me a better life. I think the guy I dealt with back then felt sorry for me. I came from a broken home, my father a drunk, my mother a street worker. You get the drift." I responded quietly.

"Yeah I do."

"What's your story then? You don't look like the type of girl that grew up on the streets."

"Why don't you take a guess?" She offered and I smirked.

"Okay then, how does this sound? You come from an upper class family. Great student, perfect daughter, popular in high school. All that bullshit that comes along with it, including the hottest guy in school."

"That the best you got Hobbs?" She asked with an arched eyebrow.

"No Princess I'm just getting started."

"You're boyfriend wasn't what he seemed though, started to get you into things you knew you shouldn't be doing. Drugs, theft, violence- The works. Then you all got caught and he sold you out to save himself. You ran away from everything. Left your family behind, never even left a note. You took to the streets jumping from gang to gang, gathering contacts and the like. Then one day your ex found you. He was changed man- he had a well-paying job, still loved you more than life itself and he wanted to help you. Make it up to you for what he'd done. You weren't interested though, so you ran yet again using your contacts to cover your tracks. For a while you even went as far to change your name so he couldn't find you again, then only when you thought it was safe you changed it back. And here you are, still running." I finished but I took no notice of her murderous glare. I knew I had hit a nerve.

"What do you think about that princess?" I asked softly as she looked me straight in the eye.

"Like you were right there with me." She seethed.

"When I saw you sitting in the car outside my office I knew it was you Charlotte. You might have been able to change your name but I'd know your face anywhere." I spoke softly as I leant towards her, my fingers brushing against her cheek as I turned her head to look at me.

"Let me go Luke." She pleaded softly and my heart throbbed painfully.

"I can't. I've been searching for you for too long. Tell me everything I need to know on Toretto and co. and I'll be able to cut you a deal." I begged.

"Fuck you Luke, I don't turn my back on family. I never even turned my back on you when we got caught, that was you remember?" She snapped.

"I'm trying to make this up to you." I whispered.

"Then leave my family alone. I love them with everything I have and I'm not going to let you destroy them again." She vowed as I dropped my hand in defeat.

"Char don't make this harder than it already is." I begged.

"If you continue to go after them I will _never_ forgive you. I may as well be dead." She spoke seriously, her eyes boring into mine. Each word she spoke pierced my heart that little bit more.


	19. The hunter and his prey

**_4th February- Cadiz, Spain_**

**Lotty's POV**

"You don't mean that." Luke whispered softly. The hurt expression on his face made my heart skip a beat but I pushed the feeling away.

"I mean every word." I responded shortly. He said nothing so I followed his lead seeing that he deep in thought about something. A flair of hope rose within me. Hope that he would be the person I knew he was and let me go.

"I'm sorry that's how you feel but I can't let you go." I glared furiously at him.

"Can't? Or won't? You haven't changed a bit. You're still only out to save yourself." I spat viciously. He flinched at my words but said nothing as he watched me fight against my restraints.

"I'm sorry." He whisper before he stood and stalked from the main room in the warehouse. I let out a loud growl of frustration as I continued to pull on my restraints.

"Bastard." I seethed as I sagged uselessly against the chair. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Now wasn't a time for me to panic, I had to concentrate and think of a plan to get me out of here.

"Get up." My eyes snapped opened as I heard footsteps and a stern voice snap at me. The officer from before was striding towards me with a sneer on his face. Obviously Luke had sent him to do the dirty work.

_'Figures.'_ I thought snidely.

Not saying a word I stood, arms bound in front of me as I waited for his next move. I expected him to roughly grab me and lead me elsewhere but when he pulled out a set of keys and grabbed for my wrists I was surprised. Quickly thinking I waited motionlessly until the binds were completely off and he was busy tucking the handcuffs into his pocket.

Using all the force I had behind me I kicked out, my foot landing in the middle of his chest with a loud thump. His surprised expression almost made me laugh as he was thrown backwards, hitting a pole before he slumped to the floor unconscious.

I ran over to the body, digging through his pockets for a mobile or something I could use to get to Letty and Leon. I smiled triumphantly as I pocketed a phone, picking up his gun and spare rounds before I fled outside.

Once outside of the warehouse I was cautious. I knew Luke would be around somewhere and I didn't know how many other officers Luke was keeping here either. I managed to get to the end of the dirt road with no interruptions, I had been beginning to think it was too easy. Sure enough as soon as my foot hit the dirt track that led into bush land I heard the shouts. Knowing I had little time before they caught up I made a run for it, weaving in and out of trees as I tried to put as much distance between the law and I as I could.

It was growing dark so the bush was perfect because they would be hindered by the lack of light as much as I would. Keeping my speed I managed to dial Letty's number without stumbling or having to stop.

"Hello?" A cautious voice answered and I sighed in relief.

"Letty it's me."

"Lotty thank god. Where are you?"

"I don't know I'm running through bush at the moment. I managed to get away but they're on my tail. They were keeping me in a warehouse."

"A warehouse?" She asked confused.

"Yeah."

"Wait Leon thinks he knows where you are. We're not far off try to get to the main road."

"I'll do my best, please hurry." I puffed out as we both hung up.

The sound of engines drifted towards me and I groaned, picking up my speed. Navigating my way towards the main road was harder than I had thought it would be. I hadn't realised I was so deep within the trees. Eventually though I made it, staying just behind the first line of trees for safety.

I shrunk backwards as I heard the sound of a car racing my way. It slowed, turning its lights off giving me just enough of a glimpse at its driver. With a sigh of relief I made a run for the car, barely pulling myself through the back door before I slammed it shut again.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you two." I puffed as Letty and Leon turned to face me. Leon picked up speed, tearing through the road towards the main city once more.

"What the hell happened?" Letty demanded.

"It's a long story."

"We have a long ride back." Leon offered and I sighed. I guess the truth had to come out sooner or later.

"Let's wait until everyone's together. I only want to explain this once." I saw Leon and Letty trade glances before nodding in agreement. I sighed and lent back against the seat. I couldn't be certain how any of them would react but I had a fair idea. It would take me a lot of explaining to dig myself out of this one.

* * *

**_5th February- Canary Islands, Spain_**

"Lotty, wake up. We're here." I stirred and blinked sleepily as I took in my surroundings. It had been a long and tiring journey, so much so none of us had spoken during the boat ride over to the Islands.

"Thanks Let." I mumbled as I stood and stretched. Leon had his head in hands, rubbing at his face which told me he hadn't gotten much sleep.

"Have you spoken to Dom? Let them know what's happened?" I asked as we got ready to go ashore.

"He knows we got you and we're coming home. Seeing as I don't know anything else that's all I could tell him." I smiled sadly at Let who gave me a small smile in return as we walked off the dock and towards Letty's car.

"How's Ava?" I asked.

"Missing her aunty."

"And her mother and uncle. This is the first time she's ever been away from the three of us." Leon pointed out. The same guilty look passed over all three of our faces. This life we lived was no way to raise a child.

"Come on Dom will be waiting for you." I spoke as I patted her on the back lightly.

* * *

**_5th February, Canary Islands, Spain_**  
**_Dom's beach house_**

**_Dom's POV_**

"Relax, she'll be here soon." Brian spoke again for the second time in ten minutes. I'd gotten the call from Letty over two hours ago letting me know she was safe and on her way home with Lotty. I pestered for details but all she said was that Lotty would explain when they arrived. I didn't know what to make of her comment and it was driving me more and more insane with each passing minute.

"They're here." Mia's voice soft voice rang out stopping all conversation. I handed Ava over to Brian without a word and jogged my way down the steps towards the car. The engine hadn't even been cut off before I had her door open and her out of the seat.

"Thank god you're okay." I whispered into her neck. My hands gripped her waist tightly while hers came to rest behind my neck.

"I'm okay." She whispered back.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Elena launch herself at Leon who caught her with ease. The sight made me smile as I buried my head further into Letty's neck.

"MA!" I pulled away from Letty as I heard Ava's excited squeal. Taking her from Brian I held her between Letty and I. Letty rained kisses over her face as she giggled, reaching out for her to be taken.

"Mama missed you. Were you good for daddy?" She asked. The only answer she got was a quiet, content noise she made as Letty lay Ava's head on her shoulder.

"She was fine. Just missed mummy like I did." I spoke quietly. My arms were still wrapped around Letty, not planning to move or let her go anytime soon. The worry and agony I had gone through in the past twenty four hours had been exhausting.

"Let's go inside, there's something I need to tell you all." One by one we all seemed to move our gazes to Lotty who was standing, arms crossed just away from all of us.

"What's going on?" Elena questioned. The cop in her clearly coming out in full force.

"Let's just go inside and listen to what she has to say." Leon spoke as he led Elena towards the house. Han and Gisele were the next couple to follow before the rest of us started to move.

"Okay explain what happened." Mia spoke as we all settled into the lounge room. Lotty was standing, the only one not sitting as she paced the floor nervously.

"Lotty… what's going on?" Letty spoke softly.

"Remember when we began to race for Braga?" She asked, the question clearly aimed at Letty who nodded.

"How could I not."

"Remember when you told me you were pregnant and you explained to me why you were helping the FEDS. Explained about Dom and I told you I understood because I'd been there, not pregnant but because of a guy." We all watched Letty as she slowly nodded.

"I should have told you sooner but I couldn't because I'd been running away from him for years but I can't lie to you all anymore."

"What do you mean lie to us?" I demanded. Letty shot me a furious glare for the tone of my voice before she rose and stepped towards Charlotte.

"Lotty what do you mean?"

"It's about my past. More importantly it's about who's in it. Letty I know Hobbs."

"Well of course you know him, you've been trailing him for months." Roman spoke sarcastically earning a few glares as we all turned our attention to Lotty.

"I mean I _know_ him, know him. In high school I got in with a bad crowd that my boyfriend at the time used to run with. One day he got caught and instead of keeping his silence he took a deal. He ratted his boys out, me along with it."

"Okay I don't understand what does this have to do with Hobbs?" I asked.

"Luke Hobbs was my boyfriend." She spoke quietly leaving the room in a stunned silence.


	20. Loose ends

**_5th February, Canary Islands, Spain_**  
**_Dom's beach house_**

**_Leon's POV_**

"I'm sorry what did you just say? Cos I know you didn't just say you and Hobbs dated." Roman spoke up in disbelief.

"SHUT UP ROMAN." Letty and I shouted in union.

Everyone was silent, processing what she'd just admitted.

"Lotty…" Letty started in a deathly quiet voice which everyone knew was never a good sign.

"Just let me explain. I know you're mad but I had my reasons for not telling you." Lotty spoke quickly.

"You put us all in danger Lotty." I hissed.

"Maybe we should just take a breath and let her explain before we start judging." Gisele mediated as she stepped between us.

"Okay explain. Why didn't you tell us?" Dom asked as he wrapped his arm around Letty's waist.

"I was running from Hobbs just like you guys. After he gave us up to the police I went on the run, I even left my family without even a goodbye. I jumped from gang to gang, never staying in the same place for more than a couple of months at a time. Except once, I stayed longer then I should have. The leader and I had a thing, nothing major but enough for me to want to stay. Hobbs tracked me down and confronted me, pleaded with me to go back home with him but I couldn't. I couldn't trust him again, I'd already given him my heart and he'd broken it."

"So what happened?" Tej asked.

"I ran, upped and left in the middle of the night without a word to anyone. I changed my name and just kept running."

"So who are you really?" I demanded.

"Charlotte Henderson. That's not a lie, when I thought I was safe I changed my name back and it was lucky I did because I got picked up by O'Conner just a few short weeks later." She spoke bitterly, shooting Brian a filthy look.

"So how did he find you again?"

"He said he saw me in the car outside his office. I guess I didn't blend in as well as I thought I did."

"Lotty why wouldn't you tell us?"

"I didn't say anything because I knew you wouldn't have let me go."

"Damn right I wouldn't have." Letty hissed.

"Letty if Luke caught me it wouldn't be a big deal. I could just run again but if he caught any of you… I'd never forgive myself." She whispered, a look of defeat crossing over her features. It was one of the only times I got a glimpse of the real Lotty, the girl who actually had feelings.

"I think I speak for everyone here when I say I don't like what you did, putting yourself at risk like that but we have no right to judge." Dom spoke up after a long period of silence.

Lotty gave him a small appreciative smile, while everyone else nodded in agreement but Letty and I. Lotty flicked her gaze between us, silently pleading with us to understand.

"Dom's right I don't like it but I won't judge. Letty and I owe you more then we'll ever be able to replay you." I finally spoke up.

"Thank you Leon." She whispered, taking a few steps forward to pull me into a hug. I hugged her back, finally mending things between us for good.

"Let." I prompted as she pulled away from me, everyone's eyes on Letty.

"You stupid idiot you should have told me." Letty whispered before the tears started.

"I'm sorry Let." Lotty whispered as the two women hugged each other tightly.

"Group hug!" Roman yelled earning him glares for ruining the moment.

"Man you shouldn't be allowed to speak." Tej said shaking his head while the rest of us laughed.

"Are we good?" Lotty asked Letty quietly.

"Lot you're my best friend-" A loud throat clearing interrupted her and Letty turned to Mia with a smile.

"_One_ of my best friends. I could never stay mad at you." She said honestly.

"So now what do we do?" Han asked.

"We need to tie up loose ends and plan an escape route just in case." I spoke up causing Dom and Brian to nod in agreement.

"We need to pack up all the essentials and the cars so we're ready to leave at a seconds notice." Lotty spoke.

"We should sell mine and Letty's houses now, make it easier if we're all under the one roof. We should be able to squeeze in here right Mia?" Dom asked with a smirk on his face.

"We should just sell all _three_ houses now and rent out hotel rooms." Mia spoke up, glaring at Dom as she egged him on to argue with her.

"No Mia's right we need to sell everything we can." Lotty spoke.

"Can you handle that Lotty?" I asked and she nodded.

"Of course. Better start packing people. This is gunna be one quick sale." She muttered as she pulled out her phone.


	21. The waiting Part III

_**7th February, Canary Islands, Spain**_  
_**Rundown hotel **_

_**Letty's POV**_

"Well you weren't kidding about a quick sale." I muttered as we stood looking up at the old rundown hotel Lotty had booked us into.

"This place is a dump." Roman muttered in annoyance.

"On the outside yes but inside is fine. We need to stay under the radar and this is the only way to do it." Lotty spoke as she headed into the reception.

"We'll let her sort it out, better only a few of us are scene." Dom spoke up as we waited by the rental cars we had rented. Lotty was back within minutes, seven room keys in tow.

"Why so many rooms?" Leon asked confused as she started to hand them out.

"They only have single or double rooms." Lotty spoke.

"So who's sharing?" I asked.

"You, Dom and Ava have one double room, Mia, Brian and Lexie have another, Han and Gisele, Rosa and Nico and then Elena and Leon have the last. As for Roman and Tej you have a double room but with two singles, as does Rico and Leo."

"What about you?" Leon asked confused.

"I have a single."

"Are you going to be okay on your own?" I asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? Dom can crash with someone else and you can stay with me." I offered.

"Letty I'm fine, I'm a big girl."

"Okay." I sighed tiredly as I adjusted Ava on my hip.

"We'll meet at our room for dinner." Mia spoke up before we went our separate ways for the next few hours.

"Come on." Dom whispered quietly to me as he led me towards our room. Ava had her head down on my shoulder, her little hands rubbing tiredly at her face. I pressed a kiss to her cheek, using my spare hand to rub her back soothingly. She let out a tired cry and started to fuss as I readjusted her so she was lying in my arms. She was hungry, over tired and worst of all she was teething again.

"Teething?" Dom asked and I nodded as Dom quickly opened the door so we could enter the room. Lotty was right, on the outside the place was run down and horrible looking but on the inside it was all done up, clean and tidy.

"I'll take her. Why don't you go and have a bath?" Dom spoke as he took Ava from my arms.

"I need to feed her first then put her to bed." I spoke up.

"I can do that. Go relax." I raised an eyebrow at him as he cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"What?"

"I wasn't aware you had the parts to feed her." I joked.

"You know miss feeding you would be a lot easier on us if you just took a bottle." Dom spoke to Ava as she calmed down.

"I might as well give her a bath first before I feed her." I said.

"I'll bath her, rest. Please?" He begged and I sighed but let out a small smile as I nodded.

"Thank you. Once she's in bed I have something planned for you." He spoke, kissing me quickly before he walked towards the bathroom with Ava.

I watched them both for a moment before I stretched out on the double bed. I groaned in appreciation as my body sunk into the mattress. I sighed in content before I closed my eyes to rest them.

* * *

_"You're never going to be able to escape me Letty. I don't know why you bother trying." He hissed as the back of his hand met my left cheek. I grit my teeth but refused to make a sound. It gave him too much satisfaction to hear me cry._

_"You're a stubborn little bitch aren't you?" Well we'll see just how tough you are when I'm finished with you."_

* * *

"Shh Let its okay." I woke with a start as my nightmare continued to echo through my head. I felt the tears on my face as I shook in Dom's arms.

"You're okay, I'm here no ones going to hurt you." He promised as he pulled me deeper into his arms.

"Dom." I choked out as rested my head in his neck.

"Its okay baby it was just a dream, you're safe." I only nodded as I clung to him, my tremors slowly starting to calm as I breathed in Dom's scent.

"Where's Ava?" I asked when I'd calmed down.

"She's just in her bed playing quietly. I saw you thrashing around as I walked into the room and I knew what was wrong." He spoke softly as he wiped the last of my tears away.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." I whispered.

"Hey." Dom spoke firmly as he cupped my face and I reluctantly met his eyes.

"Don't ever apologise. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"It's the first I've had since you started being with me every night." I confessed.

"Now I know that I won't be letting you sleep alone again." He smiled slightly before I closed my eyes and nodded.

"I'm gunna feed Ava." I spoke quietly as I started to pull away.

"Stay, I'll bring her to you." Dom spoke softly.

"Okay." I agreed, knowing I was probably too shaky to stand on my own just yet anyway.

I smiled softly as Dom leant in kissing my forehead before he stood to collect Ava. I rearranged the pillows behind me on the bed and scooted back, fixing myself until I was comfortable. I looked up just in time to see Dom and Ava coming towards me. I held my hands out for Ava and she came willingly to me while Dom settled beside me.

"I need to start weening her off." I spoke tiredly as I leant my head on Dom's shoulder while Ava fed.

"Why's that?" Dom spoke quietly as he ran a hand through Ava's curls.

"Teeth." I muttered while he chuckled.

"I'd say that's a good enough reason. When would you start?" He asked.

"The sooner the better before any more teeth show up. Maybe try tomorrow. It'll still be breast milk just with a bottle that's all. That way you can take some feeding shifts too." I spoke as Dom kissed me temple.

"Good because you need a break." He spoke seriously while I rolled my eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me." He chuckled as I looked up at him.

"You didn't see anything."

"True I didn't, but I know you." He spoke as he dropped a kiss on my lips.

"She's out." Dom whispered making me look down.

"I figured it wouldn't take her long." I spoke as I gently moved her slightly to fix my top. We sat there in silence for a few minutes just watching Ava sleep and I relished how normal this felt. The outside world and all our problems melted away and I found myself imagining we were back in LA, holed up in our old room in the house we grew up in.

"Here I'll put her to bed, then you and I are going to have a bath." He spoke quietly as he carefully picked up Ava.

"I can't remember the last time you and I had a bath together." I spoke out loud.

"I don't think we ever have. We've only showered together." He spoke sadly. I gave him a small smile as I stood, crossing over to where he was standing. His arms wrapped around my waist instantly as I wrapped mine around his.

"Come on I've already run us one." He spoke as he dropped a kiss to my head before leading me into the bathroom.

The sight that met me as I stepped into the bathroom was breathtaking. The lights were off but five candles were lit and spread around the room casting just enough light.

"You did all this with Ava?" I asked in awe as I looked to the huge tub that was filled with steaming water and tons of bubbles.

"Well it's not much but it's all I had to work with." He spoke nervously.

"Dom it's amazing, thank you." I spoke quietly, rising on my toes to reach his lips. He bent forward when he realised my intentions, meeting me half way as our lips met in a kiss. His hands cupped my face while mine held his neck, holding him to me so he couldn't pull away.

His lips moved slowly over mine as we took our time. His lips parted mine easily, his tongue meeting mine making me moan with want as we explored each other's mouths. His hands moved from my face to my hips, gripping them tightly as he pulled me into him more.

I could already feel his hardness through his jeans but his slow and careful pace told me not to rush. I shivered and ended up kissing him deeper when his hands ran up the back of my shirt, his fingers teasing my skin making me whine with need.

I ran my hands up his shirt, scraping my nails up his chest the way I knew drove him crazy. The loud growl that vibrated through his chest told me how much he enjoyed it. Needing to feel more of him I worked his shirt upwards, making him break the kiss to take it off. His shirt hadn't even hit the floor yet before I was pulled back to him. I whimpered against his lips as his hands pushed my own shirt upwards, his hands deliberately sliding over my covered breasts. Breaking the kiss again I let him tug my shirt off, watching as he dropped it to the floor beside his.

His lips met my neck this time and I couldn't help but arch into him. His hands were gently running over my back, stomach and shoulders as his lips worked at my neck, nipping here and there making me gasp audibly. I felt his fingers at my bra clasp and groaned in relief as it loosened from being undone.

"I love your breasts." Dom whispered as his hands fondled them.

"Ah." I cried out quietly.

"Am I hurting you?" He asked but I shook my head.

"They're just extra sensitive after breastfeeding."

"Fuck." He growled out before his hands travelled south. His fingers found the button and the zipper on my short easily, letting my pants fall to the floor before he picked me up. Immediately I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck as I brought my lips to his.

I grunted in annoyance as he shifted slightly, his chuckle in response told me he knew how impatient I was getting. A second later I heard his jeans hit the floor, the tip of his length teasing me making me buck slightly. A second later we were moving again, and a splash of water let me know we were finally moving into the bath.

I pulled away from Dom's lips as I let out a hiss from the hot water touching my over sensitive skin. Once we were settled in the water I relaxed, leaning my head against Dom's as we took a minute.

"I love you Let." He whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered back before his lips touched mine again.

Straddled over him I could feel his length brushing against the inside of my thigh. His hands moved to my hips, positioning me over him properly. I barely had time to think or breathe before I was suddenly pulled downwards, his length impaling me instantly. I let out a loud cry, half in shock the other in ecstasy as he fully buried himself inside me.

"We're taking this slow." Dom whispered in my ear before he set the slow, torturous pace.

"Dom." I whispered as he brought me closer and closer to the edge over a period of time I wasn't able to count.

"Come for me Letty." His whispered beg had me detonating around him with a loud cry. He followed me only a moment later, my name on his lips as we bathed in the afterglow.


	22. Eggs!

**_1st March, Canary Islands, Spain_**  
**_Rundown hotel _**

**_Lotty's POV_**

It had been weeks, nearly a whole month, with no word or appearance from Hobbs. The first couple of days were spent in silent fear; sneaking around almost too afraid to step out of our rooms in fear of being seen or caught. After the first week though when it was clear that no one was lurking around and we weren't being spied on, the boredom kicked in.

"I could kill right now just for the chance to race." Leon groaned in frustration as he lay upside down on the bed. I crack a smile as I look down seeing Leon's frustrated look as his head dangles just centimeters above the floor.

"I swear I'm going to murder you if you don't shut up." Letty gritted out as she rubbed her head. I looked up seeing her hunched over at the coffee table with her head between her hands.

"Are you okay?" I asked quietly as Leon and I traded looks.

"I'm fine." She muttered.

"Where's Dom and Ava?" I asked wondering why she was here all by herself.

"In our room with Mia, Lexie and Brian."

"And you're here because?" Leon trailed off curiously.

"Because I need… _space_." She hissed out angrily. I raised my eyes the same time Leon did. This was news to us.

"Okay back up. Has something happened between you and Dom?" I asked prying for information.

"No." She grunted out before standing up, making her way to the door.

"Let wait where are you going?" I called out as she ripped open the door, slamming it behind her as she stalked off.

"I think we need to have a long chat with Dominic." Leon growled as flipped off the bed but I was too quick stepping in his way before he could move any further.

"No they need to work through their own problems, if they have any. Let them deal with it, we're just here for support not to meddle." I warned as I pushed him back onto the bed before walking away.

"You hungry?" I asked as I got out a fry pan.

"Starving. I suppose I should round everyone up for breakfast."

"At least wait till I have it almost finished." I huffed in annoyance.

"Sorry." He grinned sheepishly.

* * *

**_Letty's POV_**

I walked down the short flight of steps until I was just a few meters away from our cars. My head felt like it was going to explode. My thoughts were so jumbled I couldn't make much sense of them and to be honest I wasn't sure I was in the right frame of mind to.

My stomach gave an uninvited lurch and I groaned as I sunk down onto the bottom step. I leant my head on my hands as I took deep breaths. The last couple of mornings had me strung tight, so tight in fact this morning I left the minute I could. Dom wasn't stupid he could see how wound up I was getting. His offer to watch Ava while I went to spend some time with Lotty and Leon was much appreciated.

_'Well it was this morning.'_ I huffed silently.

Above me I could hear light footstep moving around the rooms. A loud giggle or two erupted every couple of minutes joined in by more laughs from the adults occupying the rooms.

I sighed, rubbing my temples as I tried to unjumble my thoughts just enough to get through the next few hours.

I walked back up the steps and made my way back to Lotty's door. I didn't bother knocking instead I pushed the door open, letting it swing back hard into the wall.

* * *

**_Leon's POV_**

I yawned, stretching my arms over my head as I leant my head back against the wall. The rebounding of the door hitting the wall just centimeters from my head made me jump and move backwards.

"Letty." I voiced as she reappeared in the room.

"Sorry just needed some air." She huffed as she fell onto the bed next to me.

"Is everything okay?" Lotty asked cautiously this time. She got no actual reply in return just a small defeated sound that sounded like 'mmhmm'.

"Okay if you say so." Lotty spoke unconvinced as she cracked egg after egg into the fry pan. A small moan of discomfort made us both turn, seeing Letty with her head buried under a pillow.

"You okay?" I asked just seconds before Letty threw off the pillow, jumped from the bed as she made a run for the bathroom leaving Lotty and I staring in her wake. The only sounds that were heard from the bathroom was Letty vomiting making Lotty and I stare at each other in silence.

"Eggs." We both whispered as we reached the conclusion at the same time.


	23. Déjà vu

**_1st March, Canary Islands, Spain_**  
**_Rundown hotel _**

**_Lotty's POV_**

"MOVE!" I huffed as Leon and I fought to get to the closed bathroom door first.

"Ow, quit it." He snapped in annoyance as we pushed and shoved our way closer.

"Let, you okay?" I asked as I finally reached the door, Leon just a second behind me.

"Go away." She moaned quietly. Leon and I shared a look as we waited at the door unsure whether or not to go in or stay out.

"What do we do?" I whispered to Leon.

"Why are you asking me? The last time she found out she was pregnant she took off." He whispered quietly back. I looked back at the closed door pathetically.

"Well we can't just stand here and do nothing." I whispered as the gagging noises from inside the room started up again.

"Maybe we should go and get Dom." Leon thought aloud.

"NO!" Leon and I both jumped at the sound of Letty yelling at us.

"Let he'll under-"

"I said no. No one tells him anything, promise me right now." She ordered as the door swung open and a pale looking Letty stood anxiously waiting.

"Maybe Leon's right," I started but a quick glare from Letty shut me up immediately.

"No, you both have to promise me you won't say anything to anyone."

"But-" Leon tried only to be snapped at in return.

"Leon I mean _anyone._"

"Okay." He caved.

"Lotty?" She demanded and I bit my lip as I sighed.

"Fine. But I don't like this. He'll kill us when he finds out." I spoke reluctantly.

"There's not anything just yet for him to find out,- What's burning?" Letty asked sniffing the air.

"OH MY EGGS!" I yelled as I scrambled back to the small kitchenette. I growled as I picked up the blackened lumps in the pan and dumped them in the bin before turning off the stove.

"I'm going to need to go to the store." I huffed as I turned to face them both.

"Then get Letty a test while you're there."

"No-"

"No Letty this one isn't being negotiated. You have to find out." Leon spoke calmly as he guided her into a chair.

"He's right you know. Besides we need to know before we can put in our orders for either another niece or a nephew." I spoke teasingly hoping she'd cheer up just a little.

"Oh yeah because this is all about you two." She muttered annoyed as I kissed her cheek.

"Well it is now. Back soon." I promised as I picked up my wallet and left.

* * *

**_Letty's POV_**

"Now seriously, what are you going to do?" Leon asked a minute or two after the door shut behind Lotty.

"Nothing."

"Let, you can't just push this away and pretend its not happening."

"I know but..."

"But?"

"It feels like Déjà vu, Mexico all over again." I whispered in defeat.

"But we're not in Mexico and Dom's not MIA, he's right here."

"But we're still running, being hunted down exactly like last time. This is no life to bring kids up in. It's bad enough now with Ava. As it is she has no stability, no sense of home. I can't do that to another kid." I stressed as the reality of our actions over the last couple of months really set in.

"I should have been more careful." I whispered as I leant my head in my hands.

"It takes two to tango Letty, it's not just your fault." Leon spoke softly while I gave him a small sad smile.

"What if he leaves again?" A serious but stormy expression crossed over Leon's face that made me shudder.

"I'll hunt the bastard down and kill him." Silence fell over us, both of us turning over his words.

"He won't leave you again Letty. The fool's madly in love with you, and Ava, he's not going to miss his chance with this one." Leon's words held a lot of truth but the thought still cared the shit out of me.

A stray tear fell, then another and another. Before I knew it I was sobbing at the table as Leon hugged me close.

"It'll be okay Let, I promise."

It was thirty minutes later when Lotty arrived back, eggs and tests in tow. One pointed look towards the bathroom I figured it was either now or never.

_'I should have choose never.'_ I thought silently to myself.

Three different tests, three different signs but none of that mattered because they all told me the same thing. I'm pregnant.

"Let? Everything okay?" Lotty asked as she creaked open the door and spotted me on the floor beside the sink.

"I'm pregnant." I whispered numbly.

"Oh hunny." She spoke as she joined me on the floor, taking me in her arms as she held me.

"You're going to have to tell him."

"Not today. I just… not today." I whispered weakly.

"Okay, not today but tomorrow?" She asked.

"I'll think about it." I whispered as I looked up noticing Leon standing in the doorway with a small smile on his face.

"Dom's going to either freak out or faint during the labour." Leon spoke making us laugh because we all knew it was true.

"I don't know what I'd do without you two." I whispered.

"Well you'll never have to wonder because we'll _always_ be here."


	24. Mexico

**_1st March, Canary Islands, Spain_**  
**_Rundown hotel_**

**_Letty's POV_**

I sat nursing a cup of tea while Lotty and Leon went about cooking breakfast once again. I stared hopelessly into my cup as I tried to work out my feelings. Leon and Lotty were right about Dom, he deserved to know. He had spent months proving himself to me and in my eyes he had redeemed himself.

_'But there's always that slight possibility.'_ I taunted myself with my negative thinking.

"Let? You there?" I looked up blankly, blinking at Lotty and Leon as it registered that they had been speaking to me.

"Sorry what did you say?" I asked.

"I said I'm about to do the eggs, why don't you go and round everybody up. The smell should be gone by the time you get back."

"Sure." I said setting my full cup down on the table before I left the small room.

I knocked on the doors one by one but didn't receive any answers until I got to mine and Dom's room.

"I guess this is where everyone is hiding." I spoke as I took in the large group cramped into our small room.

"Where have you been?" Han asked.

"In Lotty's room with Leon. Speaking of which breakfast is ready." I explained moving out of the way as Roman and Tej raced for the door.

"First one to touch the food has to say grace!" Dom reminded but they were already long gone.

"You coming?" Mia asked as one by they all filed out.

"Yeah I'm just gunna quickly change." I spoke up making her nod and leave the room.

"Hey, are you okay? You look upset." Dom voiced as he shut the door so we were alone from the outside world.

"I'm fine." I tried.

"Letty." Dom sighed as he placed Ava on the floor to play.

"Please, leave it. For today." I begged as he paused in front of me.

"Let whatever it is we can talk it through together." He spoke gently, pushing my hair back as he held me.

"I know and we will just not today. I just need a bit of time to think." He sighed as he dropped his hand from my face.

"I hate this." He whispered, leaning his head against mine.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"It's not your fault."

"It's not yours either Dom, you've proved you've changed." I whispered quietly.

"Tomorrow?" He asked seriously and I gave a reluctant tight smile in agreement.

"I should go and get changed before breakfast is all gone." I spoke as I moved to step away but Dom's firm grasp on my waist kept me still. I gave a small smile before he leaned down, kissing me gently.

"I love you Let, whatever's wrong we'll get through it together."

"I love you too." I whispered back.

"Go get changed. Do you want me to wait?" Dom asked but I shook my head.

"No you go, get Ava set up for breakfast. I'll be over in a second."

"Okay but if you're not there in five I'm coming to find you." He voiced with a smile as he picked Ava up.

"I'll be there."

"Ma?"

"Daddy's going to get you breakfast, mummy will be there in a minute." I spoke kissing Ava on the cheek before the two left the room.

Alone at last I headed for the shower, intent on drowning away all my fears. Stepping under the hot water I sighed in content. Slowly I felt my muscles start to relax and my pounding head lessened over time.

Keeping it short like I promised I was in and out within minutes, drying and dressing as quickly as I could before I left the room. Walking down towards Lotty's room I looked out over the parking lot. It was completely devoid of life, our cars being the only occupants. It was days like these that I wished we still lived by the beach. I missed it more than I ever thought I would.

Pushing open the door to Lotty's room the first thing that hit me was the smell of food. It did nothing to settle my stomach but I managed to hold it together. Dom spotted me straight away as I made my way over to his side. Ava was already eating, a piece of apple in one hand and a piece of toast in her other. I smiled as I watched her interact with everyone.

"You okay?" Dom asked me quietly as I sat down beside him. His arm immediately coming to rest across my shoulders.

"Yeah I'm fine." I spoke kissing his cheek as a plate was set down in front of me. I looked up at Lotty with a smile.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"I still say we move on. Make a move before Hobbs does actually find us." Brian spoke from his end of the table.

"Where would be run?" Tej spoke up.

"Mexico seems like the most ideal place." Roman shrugged like it was no big deal. Hearing the word Mexico triggered something and my whole being freeze, it felt like a bucket of freezing water had been thrown over me.

* * *

**_1st March, Canary Islands, Spain_**  
**_Rundown hotel_**

**_Dom's POV_**

"Mexico? Isn't it a bit close to the states?" Mia asked.

"It's worked for us in the past and it's a no extradition zone." I spoke up.

"That is true I suppose but when would we go, how would we go?" Han asked.

"By boat, then car. We can't travel by air anymore it's too risky." Elena spoke up.

"We have too big of a convoy to all go together it will be too obvious. We need to split up." Brian spoke up. I cringed at the thought of breaking away but I also knew he was right.

"I don't think breaking away is the answer. We need to stay together." Leon spoke up immediately.

"Especially now more than ever." I heard Lotty mutter quietly before she moved to the sink.

"Let what do you think?" I asked as I turned my head towards Letty. I frowned and looked around the room in confusion as I noticed both her and Ava gone.

"Where's Letty gone?" I asked loudly and everyone stopped and looked around.

"I didn't see her leave." Gisele spoke up.

"Leon." Lotty whispered to Leon but I caught it.

"What's going on?" I demanded as they both looked my way.

"Dom it's nothing. Just don't mention Mexico anymore today." Lotty spoke up as she stared at us all pointedly.

"I didn't even think Dom, I'm sorry." Brian spoke quickly but I waved him off as I stared down Leon.

"What the hell is going?" I hissed at him making everyone at the table look between me and Leon.

"It's not my place to say, or Lotty's. If you want to know you'll have to ask Letty. Right now I think you better go and find her but I'm going to warn you, she's not going to be in a good way." Leon explained quietly. I sneered at the two of them for the obvious run-around before I stood abruptly, storming out the door to search for Letty.


	25. The hunter and his prey Part II

**_1st March, Canary Islands, Spain_**  
**_Rundown hotel_**

**_Dom's POV_**  
**  
**  
After slamming the door behind me I stalked down to the room I had been sharing with Letty and Ava. I knew Lotty and Leon meant well and they had done a lot for Letty in the past, but there were times where I resented them for it. Like today.

I didn't bother knocking and the door was unlocked so I walked straight in. Immediately my eyes rested on Letty as I closed the door silently. She was sitting on the floor with Ava, her back up against the bed as she hugged herself. Ava was completely oblivious, more concerned with her blocks then Letty's obvious distress.

"Dada." Ava giggled as I walked closer, joining Letty on the floor as Ava crawled onto my lap.

"Hey princess. What are you building?" I asked quietly.

"Block." She spoke excitedly as she pointed back to her small mound.

"Can you build daddy a tower?" I asked I placed her back in front of the blocks.

"They weren't thinking when they brought up Mexico." I spoke quietly as I pulled Letty into my lap. Her body was as stiff as a board and her eyes were completely vacant. I'd never had to deal with her like this, I wasn't sure what to do so I just sat there and held her.

"Dom." I looked down as I heard a quiet croak.

"Hey, you're back." I whispered as I kissed her cheek gently.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered as she tried to leave my embrace but I held fast and refused to let her move.

"Don't be, just let me help. I know you wanted me to leave whatever is going on up here," I started as I tapped her head.

"-for today, but baby we need to talk because you've got me worried." I explained.

"We can't split up Dom, we just can't." She cried and I hushed her as I cradled her closer.

"We're a big group let we'd be drawing in too much attention. Splitting up doesn't mean you and I are going to be separated. I've told you I'm not leaving you, or Ava, we'll stay together. I promise. Family comes first this time." I explained as I wiped her fallen tears away.

"Talk to me, let me in." I pleaded quietly.

"I…. Dom I'm…-" We both jumped and Ava burst into tears as huge bang from the doorway sounded. Letty and I both scrambled to our feet as we turned to see Brian panicking at the door.

"Brian what the hell-"

"Dom we gotta go and we gotta get the fuck out of here now."

"What's wrong?" Letty asked as she cradled Ava.

"It's Hobbs, he's here. We gotta go, grab the main things and let's get out of here." I whipped around to face Letty but she was already gathering things up so I nodded to Brian before I joined her.

"Here take her bag and her and get her in the car, I'll be down in two minutes with the rest." I promised as I handed her a bag.

"Dom-"

"Let, trust me. Two minutes, now go." I pushed as she reluctantly left the room, casting a nervous glance back at me.

Scrambling around the room I picked up all the stuff I could, hauling bags onto my back as I gave the room a once over before leaving.

"Where's Letty?" Leon demanded as walked past me.

"With Ava at the car." I spoke as we quickly jogged down the steps. Everyone was already loading into the cars by the time I got to mine and Letty's. I glanced up just in time to see Lotty running back from the reception.

"Let's move, hurry."

"Where are we headed?" Tej called out.

"Just follow me. I have an old place in mind." Leon spoke up, glancing knowingly at me before he jumped in his car. I was behind the wheel of ours a second later, revving the engine as one by one we filed out of the hotel.

Once we were on the road heading in the opposite direction from the main ferry terminal I chanced a glance at Letty.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked as I held her hand tightly between one of mine.

"Yeah, just drive." She spoke shakily.

"CAR! FAST!" Ava called out from the back and I chuckled slightly as I glanced at her in the rear view mirror.

"Where are we headed?" Letty asked.

"I don't know for sure but I think our old Mexico place."

"What? Is you crazy we can't go back there." Letty yelled angrily but I could see more behind it. She was scared and frightened.

"Hey we're going to be okay. Leon knows what he's doing." I promised as I squeezed her hand reassuringly while I drove, following Brian in front. I was met with silence so I made sure to squeeze her hand again, unwilling to let it go as we drove.

"We're going to be okay, I promise." I spoke, bringing her hand to my lips as I looked straight at her.

"Get some rest Let, you look like you need it. I'll wake you just before the terminal." I whispered as I watched her out of the corner of my eye rest her head on the glass.

* * *

**_Leon's POV_**

I drove faster than the speed limit but still not enough to draw attention to us. There was a second terminal just an hour or so drive away, one we could catch straight to the Dominican Republic and then from there we would go to Panama then the drive to Mexico would really commence.

"Is Letty okay?" I turned my head to look at Elena and gave her a grave smile.

"We're about to head to the DR, then Panama and then Mexico. Three places that don't hold the best memories of Dom for Letty." I spoke lightly.

"But it's different this time around." Rosa spoke up softly.

"Things have changed, she's afraid history is going to repeat itself. Let's just leave it at that." I spoke gently, not willing to give away too much.

It was half an hour later, Rosa and Nico asleep in the back seat before Elena spoke up again.

"I think I know what's changed." Elena whispered looking at me for confirmation but my eyes never left the road.

"When did she find out?" She asked after it was clear I had nothing to say.

"Lena…" I whispered in defeat.

"I won't say anything I promise. I don't blame her for what she must be feeling. She must be so scared."

"Yeah she is, let's just keep this between us okay?" I asked quietly as I cast her a look. She gave me a small smile and nodded in agreement.

"My lips are sealed."


	26. Family makes four

**_1st March, Canary Islands, Spain_**  
**_Ferry en route to Dominican Republic_**

**_Letty's POV_**

I sat on the cold tiled bathroom floor of the boat, my head titled backwards as I rested my head on the wall. The rocking and swaying of the boat had my stomach unsettled, making me physically sick.

After twenty minutes being locked up in here gagging and retching I was sure I had nothing left in my system but the sick feeling wasn't letting up and I wasn't game enough to venture far from this room, so I stayed put.

"Let are you okay?" Dom asked from the other side of the door and I groaned quietly.

"Yeah, I'm fine just a bit of motion sickness." I spoke just loud enough for him to hear.

"Open up." He asked and I sighed in defeat knowing he wasn't going to go away until I did as he asked.

I stood shakily, flushing the toilet as I walked to the sink. I splashed water on my face before I flicked the switch for the door. It opened less than a second later, revealing a worried Dom.

"I'm okay." I offered before he could say anything else. I watched as he locked the door behind himself and pull me back into his chest.

"If you need to lay down we can work something out." He spoke, turning me around so I was facing him. Gently he pushed my hair off my face, feeling my forehead for a temperature.

"Think you can come and lay down? I'll go get you some water."

"Yeah." I nodded slightly as I let him lead me out of the bathroom and back where everyone was seated. I got a few worried look from Leon and Lotty but I waved them off. Gisele and Han had Ava, entertaining her with silly faces and a ball.

"Back in a second, just relax." Dom spoke, dropping a kiss on my head as he left to fetch water.

"Ki?' Ava asked in wonder as she looked around.

"Oh my god." I groaned as I leant my head back on the seat.

"We didn't grab the C-A-T did we?" Lotty asked in horror. I just shook my head sadly as I looked at Ava who was waiting for my answer.

"Um Kiki's-"

"Right here. Uncle Brian has it all sorted." Brian announced as he came strolling towards us with cat cage and a very angry kitten in tow.

"Brian you're a lifesaver." I breathed out as I relaxed once more. It was short lived though as my stomach gave a shuddering lurch and I scrambled to get off the floor in time. Knowing I wasn't going to make it to the bathroom I did the next best thing, throwing my head over the side of the boat as I gagged.

"You alright Let?" Roman asked after I was done.

"Uhuh." I mumbled as I leant my head on the rail.

"I have some sea sickness pills if you want Letty." Rosa offered.

"Thanks Rosa but I can't." I mumbled not filtering what I was saying, only realising too late what I'd said.

"Why not?" Tej asked.

"She's allergic. She's had them once before, it was not a pretty sight." Leon spoke up, joking as he covered for me.

"Fuck you Leon." I snapped before my head was back over the railing.

"Neither this." Roman muttered quietly thinking I couldn't hear him.

"Guys leave her alone, she's obviously not well." Mia snapped at both Leon and Roman.

I felt a hand on my back rubbing gently and I knew immediately it was Mia.

"Okay I think I'm officially done." I whispered as I finally stopped.

"Here you go Let." Dom spoke as he appeared by my side. A bottle of water was passed from him to me and I took a careful sip before spitting it out.

"How you feel now?" Dom asked.

"I need to lay down." I voiced quietly.

"Yeah you do, come on you can lean on me." Dom spoke as Mia helped me stand on my own while Dom set himself up on the ground. I smiled in thanks to Mia when I settled in Dom's arms and she returned it as she returned to Brian's side where he was trying to calm Kiki down.

"Sleep baby. It's the best thing for you right now." Dom whispered as I closed my eyes, completely spent and my body aching.

* * *

**_Dom's POV_**

"I got the rugrat, you just help Letty." Tej offered as we disembarked off the boat. Letty had slept the entire ride and I didn't have the heart to wake her knowing she was probably better off asleep.

"Thanks man." I spoke as I watched Tej go and strap Ava into her car seat. Lotty had pulled strings and when we got off the boat we had cars waiting for us on the other side. I carefully sat Letty down in the passenger seat, strapping her in before I gently closed the door.

"She alright?" Leon asked as he joined us at the car.

"I think so." I offered.

"Here I think you might need this." He said passing me a bucket and I smiled in thanks.

"Great day to be going on a road trip." I joked half-heartedly.

"Yeah… just make sure she drinks enough."

"I know how to look after her Leon." I spoke a bit sharper then I intended. He held his hands up in defence as he walked away from the car and I sighed.

"I can't wait for this day to be over." I muttered to Tej as he laughed quietly before walking away.

"You all good?" Brian called to me and I nodded, walking around to my side of the car. One by one all the cars started and we were off again. We had enough people to drive straight through, only stopping for bathroom breaks and food stops. The sooner we got to Mexico and out of sight the better.

* * *

**_2nd March, Dominican Republic_**  
**_En route to Mexico._**

"Uh." Letty groaned as she woke a good four hours later.

"Hey baby, you okay? How are you feeling?" I asked as I ran a hand through her hair soothingly.

"A little better."

"That's good."

"How's Ava?" She asked turning around to check our girl but she was asleep and had been for a while.

"She's gone for the night. We stopped a little while ago to feed both her, Lexie and Nico."

"Sorry I slept so long." She apologised after seeing the time.

"Let you're not well you obvious needed it."

"It was nice of Brian to grab Kiki." She spoke quietly.

"Yeah it was, she's not exactly a happy kitty right now." I said remembering the small tabby caged and furiously pacing.

"Do you want me to drive for a while?" She offered.

"I'll be fine." I spoke, kissing the back of her hand gently.

"Dom you can't drive it on your own. I feel okay now, you might as well get some sleep while you can." She pushed and I sighed knowing she was right.

"Yeah alright. I'll make the call to the others let them know to switch." I spoke as I pressed speed dial for Brian.

"Everything okay Dom?" Mia asked when she answered.

"Yeah we need to switch drivers. Letty wants to drive." I added reluctantly.

"Uh… okay we'll pull off." She spoke slowly before the line went dead.

One by one I watched as each car pulled off after us more than likely confused about what was happening.

"Why we stopping?" Roman asked as Letty and I got out of the car.

"Switch drivers." I called out as Letty and I switched. I dropped a brief kiss on her cheek as we walked passed one another.

"All good?" I asked her as we settled back into the car.

"Yeah, get some sleep." She spoke giving me a small smile.

"Wake me if you need to change, or wake me in four hours whichever comes around first." I asked watching as she nodded before I shut my eyes.

* * *

**_5th March, Mexico_**  
**_Leon's house_**

"Hasn't changed much." I voiced as we all stood looking at the house in front of us. It was Leon's little house he had acquired after he'd left Letty and I just after the LA incident.

"A little run down but still the same." Leon agreed.

"Are we all going to fit in here?" Elena asked him and he shrugged.

"It is bigger inside then it looks from outside."

"Yeah but surely not enough to house all of us."

"It will do for now." Lotty spoke up ceasing all talk as we ventured inside to look around.

"Hard to believe everything is still here where we left it." Leon spoke and I nodded in agreement.

"Including the mess." Mia joked as she looked at the kitchen. Leon just grinned sheepishly as we continued through the rest of the house. I headed towards our old room, the one Letty and I stayed in and saw it was exactly the same. Our clothes that we hadn't taken were still there though I doubted they fit either of us now. Small little trinkets from home still remained as I fingered an old photo of dad, mum, Mia and I.

"Ki! Ki! Back." I turned just in time to see Ava stumbling through the door chasing after Kiki as she dived under the bed.

"I don't think Kiki wants to play just yet sweetheart. It's been a long couple of days for her."

"Sad?" She asked innocently and I smiled slightly as I bent to pick her.

"Yeah she's just a bit out of sorts. She'll be okay tomorrow then she'll play with you. Where's mama?" I asked as I looked around for Letty.

"Sad."

"Who? Mama's sad?" I asked confused as she just blinked and smiled at me.

"Let's go find mummy." I spoke as I zoomed her through the air, her laughter filling the house as we search for Letty.

"Hey there's mummy." I pointed out as I found Letty in the hallway. It took me less than a second to catch her wiping away a tear as she plastered a fake smile on and turned to us. All joking was cast aside as I stopped in front of her.

"What's wrong?" I asked as threaded my free hand into her hair.

"Nothing."  
"Bullshit, what's wrong?" I demanded.

"It's just the memories that this place holds." She whispers and I immediately pulled her into my side. I shifted Ava in closer, letting Letty wrap an arm around her back as well as we stood in silence for a bit.

"You know princess mummy found out about you here." I whispered to Ava making her smile like she understood.

"I think the tests are still in the top draw of the dresser." Letty mumbled.

"Seriously?" I asked with a smile.

"Didn't feel real." She mumbled.

"Come on, we'll face the room together." I whispered as I kissed her cheek, guiding us all into the room.

"Same way I left it." Letty scoffed as she walked further into the room. I refused to put Ava down on the floor, not really sure what she would find underneath all the clothes.

"Here are they are." Letty spoke up as she held three white sticks in the air. I looked from her to the sticks with a smirk on my face.

"Does it feel real now?" I joked bouncing Ava on my hip.

"Yeah…" She trailed off as she threw them in the trash can by the bed.

"We should clean this up before she finds something she shouldn't." I joked as I stood her on the bed.

"Yeah, probably an idea."

It took an hour or two before the room was completely clean. All the clothes had been sorted, the ones we wanted kept were put into the laundry to be washed and the ones we didn't went straight into the bin. Everyone else had pitched in cleaning every room throughout the house.

"Finally everything's clean." Mia spoke as she leant heavily against the door frame.

"Yeah where is everyone?" I asked.

"In the kitchen, fighting over what we're going to do for dinner." She grinned as Ava came tottering in, a crawling Lexie flying through after her. Both the girls were giggling, babbling together about something only they could understand.

"And where are you two off to?" I asked as I scooped Lexie up, tickling her until she was going slightly red in the face.

"You two are up to no good, aren't you?" I asked Lexie knowingly while she smiled cheekily, Ava hiding behind Mia as she giggled.

"I think that's a yes." Mia laughed as she bent down, picking Ava up as she pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Why don't we go find your uncles and see if they've decided what we're all having for dinner?" She asked Ava as she was set down on the ground. I handed over Lexie and watched as the three of them walked back into the kitchen leaving Letty and I alone again.

"It's been a long couple of days." I spoke as I lay down beside her on the bed.

"Yeah it has."

"You know you still haven't told me what you were going to say before we left the Islands." I reminded her gently.

"Yeah… I guess we should talk about that." She whispered as she turned to stare up at the ceiling.

"Yeah I think we should." I spoke as I held her hand.

"I don't know how to tell you." She sighed.

"It can't be that that bad Let." I soothed.

"I'm just scared."

"Of what? Of me?" I asked confused, turning her head so she had to look at me.

"At your reaction. About what you might do. That you might run off on me again…" She spoke. I sighed, resting my head against hers.

"Letty I am not going to leave you, doesn't matter what you have to say to me." I spoke gently.

"It's just coming back here, it feels like history's going to repeat itself." She whispered.

"Let it's different this time. Nothing is the same except for us being on the run." I answered.

"Are you sure about that?" She whispered but refused to meet my eye.

"Let last time you were pregnant." I pointed out as she turned to meet my gaze silently.

A pointed look passed her features and it finally dawned on me.

"Are you… Are we?..." I stumbled over my words as I tried to get them out. Excitement filled me and I couldn't stop grinning at the thought of another child with Letty.

"Yeah." Immediately after the word had left her lips I pulled her to me, sealing our lips together as I kissed her passionately.

"You're not mad?" She asked timidly as we pulled away for air.

"Let are you kidding? I've never been happier." I spoke truthfully as I kissed her lips softly.

"I still need to see a doctor, to confirm it properly." She spoke and I nodded, knowing she was right.

"Right, I'll make us an appointment for tomorrow." I decided as I trailed my hand down to the bottom of her shirt, inching it up so that I could place my hand over our baby.

"I know you're scared, and I know it took a lot for you to tell me but I promise you Letty I'm not going anywhere this time. I missed this with Ava and no matter how much I wish I could I can't go back and change things, but I'm not missing it with this one. All I want is for us to be a family, the four of us, and I'm going to do everything in my power to make that happen." I whispered to her as I wiped away a few stray tears that had run down her cheeks.

"I love you Dom." She whispered as I kissed her lips softly.

"I love you too Let. I love all three of you, you have no idea how happy you've made me." I whispered back.


	27. Excitement

**_5th March, Mexico_**  
**_Leon's house_**

**_Letty's POV_**

"Does anyone else know?" Dom asked as I lay wrapped up in his arms. From where we laid on the bed we could hear Leo and Han playing with Lexie and Ava. The voices in the kitchen letting us know no one was going to disturb us and Ava was well looked after.

"Lotty and Leon. I have an inkling Leon told Elena." I muttered the last part unhappily. I had mended bridges with Elena and we were both fine now but I hadn't wanted anyone else to know before Dom.

"She won't tell, not until we're ready at least anyway." He spoke gently as he kissed my hair.

"I know." I sighed.

"I love you Let." He whispered and I sighed in content as I burrowed further into his arms.

"I love you too."

"Ava's gunna get jealous." He spoke quietly and I nodded.

"That is a big possibility. Maybe if we get her excited with the idea of being a big sister she might cope better." I spoke.

"Yeah, lets not tell her yet though, or anyone else. I just want more us time before everyone else gets involved." Dom pleaded and I nodded happily.

"Deal." I spoke as I kissed his lips softly.

"Knock knock." We looked up as an amused voice sounded from the door.

"Leon." I muttered in mock annoyance.

"Dinner's ready." He voiced looking between Dom and I. I answered his silent question with a small smile and he grinned.

"Congrats daddy." He spoke quietly with a smile. Dom chuckled lightly but nodded in acknowledgement none the less.

"Thanks. Keep it under wraps yeah? We never got this chance last time, I want all the time I can get with it being just us." He pleaded with Leon who nodded in agreement.

"Our lips are sealed. Come on Ava's getting fussy." He spoke before he left the room.

"I suppose we better go and feed the eldest one." Dom joked as his hand lingered for a moment on my stomach.

"Yeah. I can handle this one for now."

"We'll see. I give it a month before you start waking me for late night cravings." I laughed but said nothing knowing he was probably right.

"Well well well look who it is Ava. Mummy and daddy are finally awake." Brian teased.

"We weren't sleeping." Dom laughed as he grabbed a plate of Mia.

"I don't wanna know, neither does your daughter." Brian teased as the rest of the company laughed.

"Now hold up a second. Did he smack it or just grab onto it?' Tej asked as Roman and Brian laughed their way to the dinner table.

"No comment." Dom laughed as I shot him a half hearted glare.

"I'm glad you told him. You both look so happy." I turned to Charlotte as she spoke to me quietly while everyone else busied themselves with dinner.

"Yeah, I think for the first time since he went to jail we are happy. Lotty about Hobbs-" I started but she shook her head, shooting me down in an instant.

"It's in the past." She spoke sadly, not meeting my eyes.

"Is it?" I asked seriously.

"It can never happen Let, no matter how much I still love him. We're from two different worlds now. He's never going to let you all go." She whispered as I wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Lotty I know what it's like to be without your other half. I know what it's like fighting to keep away, you didn't want that for me and I don't want that for you. If you love him go after him. The rest of us can fend for ourselves. Don't let us hold you back."

"This is my family now Let. You, Dom, Mia, Brian, Leon, Gisele, Lexie, Ava, the boys… fuck even Elena. Hobbs has no place in my life anymore."

"Lot-"

"Let please." She begged as I noted the tears in her eyes. With a sigh I nodded, backing away with one last squeeze as I sat myself next to Dom. He looked at me for answers but I just smiled, my way of letting him know everything was okay and I'd tell him later.

* * *

**_16th March, Mexico_**  
**_Leon's house_**

**_Dom's POV _**

"Holy shit it's actually real." I muttered in disbelief as I stared down at the photo in my hand.

"Well I wasn't lying." Letty laughed at me as she took a glance at the photo from her spot between my legs.

We'd spent all morning at the doctors, waiting as they ran test after test. Sure enough the test Letty had taken that morning on the Islands had been right. When the doctor had mentioned ultrasound I had all but jumped up and down with excitement. I had never gotten to see Ava like this so I had been ecstatic at the thought of seeing our baby growing inside Letty for the first time.

"I know that, I just still can't believe this is really in there. " I spoke in awe as I looked carefully at the photo while my free hand rested on her bare stomach.

"Well you have seven and a half months to come to terms with it." She joked.

"Shh let me be excited." I scolded playfully as I pulled her closer.

"I'm glad you're happy." She whispered in relief as she lay her head down on my chest.

"Let I'm more than happy." I whispered back as she dozed off to sleep.


	28. The hunter and his prey Part III

**_20th March- Mexico city, Mexico_**

**_Leon's house_**

**_Mia's POV_**

"Leave it Mia." Brian muttered as we sat side by side on the couch, Lexie and Ava playing around on the floor in front of us. I scowled a Brian, silently cursing him as I followed Letty with my eyes as she ducked quickly out of the room.

"Uh but it's so obvious. I wished they'd just come clean already." I muttered as I sank further into Brian's arms. He chuckled, placing a kiss on my head as he pulled me in closer.

"Let them have their time alone before we all crowd them with congratulations. They didn't get this last time with Ava, let's just leave them be for the moment. Okay?" Brian smiled while I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, we'll play this your way."

"Besides you don't know anything for definite." He pointed out while I rolled my eyes yet again.

"What are you two whispering about?" Dom asked as he looked over our way.

"Nothing." I spoke too quickly, wincing as I made Dom instantly suspicious.

"You never could lie you know Mia." He pointed out with a small smile. I remained silent, instead retaliating by poking my tongue out when his back was turned.

"Real mature." Brian whispered into my ear.

"I learn from the best." I hissed back just as quietly.

"Everything okay Let?" I asked sweetly as she stepped back into the room.

"Yeah Mia everything's fine." She spoke with a small smile.

"So I was thinking about bacon and eggs for breakfast." I spoke addressing everyone.

"Sounds amazing Mia." Roman piped up immediately.

"I was thinking more pancakes Mia." Dom spoke while Leon and Lotty agreed.

"Pancakes could work too." Roman agreed rubbing is hands together.

"I'll help." Leon offered immediately before I could say anything and I shot a smug glance at Brian as I stood, following Leon into the small kitchen.

* * *

**_20th March- Mexico city, Mexico_**

**_Leon's house_**

**_Lotty's POV_**

"She knows." I sung to Letty as I sat carefully next to her and Dom on the lounge.

"She always was too observant for her own good." Dom mumbled as he rubbed Letty back gently.

"Guess our time alone is almost up." Letty spoke to Dom as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I'll have a word to her. Maybe if we tell her and Brian she'll keep it quiet for a little while longer."

"We are talking about the same Mia right?" Letty asked, raising a brow at Dom's suggestion.

I opened my mouth to speak but a noise outside caught my attention. I hushed everyone in the house immediately, listening out for further noises.

"What's wrong?" Letty whispered to me but I hushed her again as I continued to listen.

"I could have sworn I heard something from outside." I spoke normally, confused about what I had heard to begin with.

"It was probably nothing Lotty, just a neighbour or a car nearby." Han dismissed and I nodded reluctantly.

"Yeah you're probably right." I spoke. Within seconds everyone was back talking and moving around the house.

It was only a few minutes later that another loud bang resounded through the house, this time gaining everyone's attention. Immediately all noise within the house ceased, everyone gathering in the family room as we stared at the front door. We could hear the crunching of gravel under someone's feet as they made their way around the perimeter of the house.

"Go check the back door, careful you don't get seen." Dom whispered to Roman as he handed him a gun which seemed to come out of nowhere.

"All the blinds are shut." Mia whispered as she remained glued to Brian's side.

I said nothing as I retrieved my gun from the top shelf of the book case. No one said anything as I flickered the safety off it and set out down the hall after Roman.

Inch by inch I snuck past each room, glancing into each and every one making sure who ever was outside the house wasn't in it. After a firm nod from Roman to let me know the back door was secure I relaxed a little, but I didn't lower my gun.

The sound of nearing footsteps made us stay where we were, flattening ourselves against either side of the door as we waited. I shook my head at Roman as the person on the other side of the door tried the handle, rattling it as they tried to get in. I pointed to ground and crouched, turning to roman just in time to see him do the same before the shadow of a person loomed over us through the window. Neither of us moved, listening closely until we heard footsteps once more. Carefully I stood, peeking out the window just in time to see the person's back disappear around the other side of the house.

"Anyone we know?" Roman whispered to me and I nodded, nudging him back towards the family room without a word.

"It's Hobbs isn't it?" He asked as we silently travelled down the hall way.

"Yeah." I whispered back as we once more entered the family room where everyone was crouched on the floor. Letty was whispering to Ava, telling her we had to be quiet as a mouse while Mia had a sleeping Lexie in her arms. Nico being older understood how important it was to keep quiet so he sat silently beside Rosa and Elena, watching us all intently. Dom looked up at me from his spot by the window as I entered the room.

"It's Hobbs." I whispered as I cast a quick look out the window. His back was to the house and he seemed to be on the phone having an argument with someone judging by his hand gestures.

"Go out the back door." I whispered, keeping an eye on Hobbs as I spoke to Dom.

"What about you?" He whispered back.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be right behind you. Just get them out of here." I spoke as I faced him. He looked as if he was going to argue but thought better of it.

"Roman, Tej, Han and Giselle go check out back, see if we can get through."

"On it." Han spoke as each of them loaded a gun and left the family room.

"Mia and Rosa can you grab some-" I turned to peer out the window again as Hobbs' voice suddenly rang out, cutting off Dom as we all listened.

"Look I know you're all in there and you're all probably armed but I just want to talk. I can't touch you here, no extradition remember?" Hobbs called out and I looked to Dom for an answer.

"He's got a point." Gisele spoke up as everyone gathered back in the family room.

"Alright." I whispered to Dom, nodding at him to speak to Hobbs.

"You're right, we are armed." He called out loud enough for Hobbs to here as I continued looking through the window.

"Typical." Hobbs scoffed just loud enough for me to hear and I rolled my eyes at his behaviour.

"What do you want Hobbs?" I called out.

"I have an offer for you all."

"We're not interested." I spat back immediately.

"Charlotte please can you just hear me out." I said nothing as I looked to the rest of them.

"Not gunna hurt." Brian shrugged and I sighed as I turned back to the window.

"Fine, what is it?"

"As much as I'm enjoying this shouting match I don't think your neighbours will be so can we do this face to face."

"No way Hobbs." I hissed.

"For fucks sake Lotty I'm here on my own." He growled back and I sighed.

"This could be a trap." Mia spoke up and I nodded.

"I think he's being truthful Lot, we've only heard one set of footsteps. We haven't seen or heard anyone else around the place." Letty spoke and I nodded, agreeing with what she said.

"That's true."

"We could make him come in here, that way we have the upper hand. We have weapons, he'd be outnumbered easily." Tej spoke up and again I nodded in agreement.

"Not really safe with the kids though." Leon added in and I sighed knowing he was right.

"I'll go out and speak with him, someone can cover me." I decided.

"I'll go." Dom spoke up immediately.

"Dom." Letty spoke in fear.

"I'll be okay Let, I'm just there as protection." He spoke soothing her as he placed a kiss on her cheek before nodding to me.

"Someone better still go and make sure the back is clear just in case we need to escape. Mia and Rosa it might be a good idea to grab a few things together." Leon spoke.

"We're on it." Han spoke up as he, Gisele, Tej and Roman went about their earlier task.

"I'm coming too." Brian spoke as he gave Mia a quick kiss.

"No we need you here to get them out." Dom spoke in a whisper.

"Dom's right, you need to stay here. We'll be okay." I spoke as I turned to the front door. I didn't wait for an answer from Brian before I unlocked the door and stepped out. I felt Dom's presence behind me immediately, both our guns in our hands ready to fire at a moment's notice. My eyes did a quick dash around the area but I couldn't see anything unusual.

"I told you I'm alone, and I'm not armed so you can put those away." Hobbs spoke as our eyes met.

"Forgive me if I don't believe you." I spat out.

"So what is it you want from us Hobbs?" Dom spoke up before Hobbs or I could say another word.

"I've come to grant you all immunity. I've come to tell you that you're all free to come back to the states."


	29. Free

**_20th March- Mexico city, Mexico_**

**_Leon's house_**

**_Dom's POV_**

"That sounds like a load of bullshit to me." I spoke up after the shock of his admission had worn off.

"Well it's not."

"Then what do you want from us in return?" I ordered knowing he wouldn't grant us immunity for nothing.

"I need your help."

"We're not interested." Lotty spoke immediately.

"Look I know I'm not your favourite person, and if I were to be honest I'm pretty damn mad at you right now Charlotte but I've spent the last week fighting the US government for this, so the least you can do is hear me out." I exchanged a look with Lotty before I turned back to Hobbs, dropping my arm so the gun was no longer trained on Hobbs.

"Fine. What is it you want us to do?" I asked.

"We've gotten wind that Carlos is back to his old tricks, this time in here in Mexico."

"Carlos is here?" I demanded the same time as Lotty. Hobbs looked between the two of us and nodded slowly.

"Yeah. Same old shit, but he's also ventured into something new."

"What would that be?"

"Drugs."

"What do you want us to do about it?"

"Help me catch him. You help me, immunity is all yours. You can all go back to the States as free people. No more running from the law, you're all free to settle down and move on with your lives. All I need in return is for you all to help me." I looked to Lotty for guidance but her eyes were trained on Hobbs, pinning him down with her stare.

"You can't have us all." I spoke hesitantly.

"I need your team Dom, not just you."

"You'll get more than just him, but you can't have all of us." Lotty stressed as she spoke slowly.

"Look the deal was you as a whole-"

"Hobbs a lot has changed since Rio." I spoke up, interrupting him halfway through his rant. My words seemed to stop him in his tracks as his eyes swept from me to Lotty and then back again.

"What do you mean by that exactly Toretto?" He questioned.

"Between us we have three children Hobbs, and another on the way. So if you want us, fine, but you can't have us all." I spoke reluctantly.

"Well… I guess that's fair enough." He spoke slowly in shock.

"I'm not agreeing to anything just yet, I have to speak to the rest of them first." I spoke clearing away any confusion.

"Of course. Here's my details, come and find me when you've made a decision." He spoke, reaching out to hand me a card. I took it in silence, watching as he gave us one last nod before getting back in his car and driving off. Immediately I ushered Lotty back inside, locking and dead locking the door behind us before I turned to the rest of the family.

"I don't think he expected to hear that we had children." Mia spoke up as she held a now awake Lexie.

"Yeah I got that feeling." I sighed as I turned to Letty. She refused to meet my eyes and I knew immediately that whatever was going through her head wasn't good.

"Hey, this isn't going to be like Berlin." I spoke softly as I held her face in my hands.

"I just really thought I had put all that behind me."

"We're gunna find Carlos and I'm gunna make sure he doesn't hurt you ever again." I vowed.

"So we're really gunna do this?" Tej asked and I nodded.

"This is our chance to go home." Leon spoke, wrapping an arm around Elena.

"This is our chance to settle down and really raise our families." I spoke, looking down at Letty as she gave me a small smile.

"So this is real? We're really going to be free?" Roman asked with a smile as it really started to sink in.

"No more running." Han sighed in relief as he hugged Gisele close.

"Look like its come just in time too. Congratulations you two." Mia spoke up with a smile as she turned to Letty and I.

"Was wondering where this fourth child came into it. Congratulations." Gisele spoke up as she hugged me and then Letty, everyone else followed suit as we finally let out a breath.

"Guys." Brian spoke up as drinks were passed around the room. I held my corona in one hand, wrapping my spare around Letty as she held Ava in one arm and her can of soda in the other. I met Brian's gaze from across the room and I shared his smile as I took in each and every person who stood in the room with us.

"To family." I toasted.

"To family."


	30. Surveillance

**_21st March- Mexico city, Mexico_**

**_Outside Mexico police station_**

**_Dom's POV_**

"How was Letty this morning?" Brian asked me as we stood outside waiting for Hobbs to come out and greet us

"Slightly sick but nothing like the past mornings." I offered quietly.

"She'll be okay."

"Yeah I know." I sighed as I thought about how upset she'll be my leaving this morning.

"Is she okay with this?" He asked pointing to us and then back at Hobbs who was just exiting the building.

"She's mad she can't get in on the action." I offed as he laughed knowing Letty wouldn't be liking this one bit.

"No relapses?" He asked and my face fell as I turned away.

"She knows this time is different." I whispered to myself more so then Brian.

"That doesn't answer the question Dom." He spoke, no doubt worrying, just like I was, that maybe Letty wasn't going to be able to handle this.

"She was a wreck last night, after we'd gone to bed. I thought I was going to have to take her to a hospital the way she was getting all wound up." I admitted, fearing what this was going to do to her and our baby if she didn't stay calm.

"But she's okay now?" He pushed.

"She understands why I'm doing this but it doesn't ease her fears any." I spoke and he nodded in sympathy.

"Yeah I know what you mean, Mia's a complete wreck." He admitted.

"Well to save Letty from killing you and Mia from killing me, I promise to keep you alive if you promise to keep me alive." I joked watching as Hobbs got nearer.

"Deal." He laughed as we shook on it.

"So I take it you're accepting my offer?" Hobbs spoke as he stopped in front of us.

"Yeah, but I swear to god Hobbs if you double cross us…" I let the threat hang and he nodded, seeming to get the idea.

"I promised there was no tricks. Where's Lotty?' He asked, looking around as he noticed her absence. Brian and I traded glances, before I looked back to Hobbs.

"She didn't want to be here."

"But she is-"

"She'll be part of the team. Letty, Mia, Rosa, Elena and Leon are sitting this one out."

"Elena?" He asked me surprised. I smiled at his unspoken question.

"She's with Leon. I got my girl back." I answered.

"I take it you're the impeding father?" He asked curiously.

"For the second time." His frown was enough to make Brian and I laugh.

"You know for someone in law enforcement who's supposed to know everything you sure missed a lot of important information." Brian spoke smirking.

"Yeah, obviously. I take it one of the kids is yours O'Conner."

"Yeah. So let's get down to business Hobbs. Where do we start?" He questioned, steering the conversation away from our families.

* * *

**_29th March- Mexico city, Mexico_**

**_Surveillance _**

"It's been seven days since we started surveillance and so far we have nothing to show for it except that Carlos bed a lot of women." Brian groaned as he rubbed tiredly at his face. It had been two days since we'd been home, neither of us able to contact Letty or Mia to let them know we were okay. Everyone else had been paired off and put to work on surveillance in other areas.

"Yeah this is a waste of time. Hand me the radio." I asked as I held my hand out for the radio Hobbs had issued us with.

"Hobbs this is a waste of time. Nothing has happened in seven days." I all but yelled down the radio, letting him know just how fed up we were getting.

"Relax Toretto, you're about to be relieved then you're free to go home until tomorrow night."

"About bloody time." Brian mumbled as I let out a sigh of relief.

"Letty's gunna murder me." I laughed as I opened my eyes. I frowned, squinting my eyes as I saw movement from the side of the house.

"Wait hold up, what's that?" I asked as I pointed it out to Brian.

"Movement. Hobbs we got movement." He spoke into the radio.

"Yeah I see it. Don't move until I give the go ahead."

"Yeah we got it." Brian smirked as he dropped the radio back onto the dash.

"So much for going back to the house." I muttered as we watched the scene unfold.

"Hand overs been made, let's go." Hobbs commanded five minutes later. Brian and I jumped from the car, guns drawn as we made a run for the front of the house. Brian's training kicked in as he kicked down the door, female screams erupting from inside as the house was raided.

"Where's Carlos?" I demanded as I grabbed a man, shoving him hard against the wall. His eyes widened in fear as I shoved him once more.

"He no here." He yelled frightened and I grunted in annoyance as I knocked him out, letting him fall to the floor as I continued to search the house.

"He's not here." Brian muttered angrily as he hit the wall.

"It's just another drug house." Hobbs yelled down the radio as he spoke to his second in command.

"This is fucking pointless." I roared as I stormed out of the house, Brian close on my heels as we got in the car and took off.

"Hobbs is going to have our arses for this." Brian muttered as I sped my way back through the town towards our house.

"I don't give a shit. This whole thing has been a waste of time. We're no closer to Carlos then we were a week ago." I spoke, calming only slightly as the house came into view.

I had barely stopped the car before I was out and storming towards the house. The door opened before I reached it and I finally calmed at the sight of my one year old running down the path towards me.

"Dada!" Ava squealed in excitement as I reached down, throwing her slightly in the air before I caught her again.

"Hey princess, daddy missed you." I whispered as I kissed her cheek.

"Brian." Mia sobbed as she ran for Brian. I turned just in time to see him catch her mid-air as he clung to her.

"We're okay. Been a boring week of surveillance." He comforted.

"Dom." I turned towards the shaky voice and I smiled, quickly making my way up the path as I took Letty in my free arm.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get in touch with you." I whispered as I held her. I nodded to Elena and Leon as they came out to meet us, Alexis in tow.

"You're here now that's all that matters." She whispered as we kissed.

"How are you and baby?" I asked seriously as I pulled away.

"We're good, just worried about you guys."

"We're okay."

"So what's the latest?" Elena asked as we made our way back inside.

"We've been on surveillance all week. We raided a house just half an hour ago but it was just another drug house. No sign of Carlos." Brian explained.

"Have you heard from anyone else?"

"Yeah they've been coming home every day, it's the only we knew you were both still alive." Leon spoke.

"Yeah no outside contact." I muttered as I placed another kiss on Letty's head.

* * *

"I should be out there with you." Letty whispered to me as we put Ava down for a nap. It was late afternoon and I was completely shattered, so when Letty suggested we put Ava down and then have a lie down ourselves I wasn't going to argue.

"No you should be right here with Ava." I whispered back, leading her to the bed as we laid down.

"I can't just sit here day-in day-out and hope you're going to walk through those doors Dom."

"I know." I sighed.

"The let me help."

"No, I need you safe here."

"I pulled jobs when I was pregnant with Ava, it'll be no different."

"I know you did and you shouldn't have. I'm not letting it happen again."

"Dom-"

"No Letty. You're sitting this one out." I spoke firmly, looking her straight in the eye so she knew I wasn't going to back down.

"I feel useless."

"I know but you're not. You're staying safe while growing our baby, that's not useless." I tried to joke and she snorted at my attempt.

"Way to make me feel special Dom." I laughed softly as I pulled her closer. My lips found hers instantly and all previous arguments flew from our minds as we kissed. It started off slow but it turned desperate soon enough. Our hands tugged at each other's clothing, wanting it off faster the humanly possible.

"I need you." She whispered as we parted for air. I growled as my lips attacked her neck, sucking and biting as I made my way down her body.

"Later, I need you now." She moaned as she pulled me back upwards, sealing her lips over mine as she gripped me.

"Fuck." I swore quietly as I entered her completely. Her walls tightened around me and I groaned, pulling back before pushing back in.

I groaned in her neck as I slipped in deeper, making Letty cry out in pleasure. I growled, rolling us over so she was on top. She smirked down at me as she sat up slightly, her palms resting on my shoulders as she rode me.

"Let." I groaned, throwing my head back as she rode me faster.

"Dom… I'm..uh I'm gunna…" She panted. I growled, gripping her hips as I took over most of the work. Thrusting up into her every time she came down, I listened as she moaned quietly, her thighs shaking as she stared down at me.

"Come for me." I ordered as she exploded around me, her walls gripping me tightly as I joined her. I groaned in pleasure as I gripped her hips filling her completely, loving the feel of her walls clenching and unclenching around my throbbing cock. We both panted, coming down from our highs as we tried to catch our breath.

"Shit Ava." I swore as I realised where we were, I sat up taking Letty with me as I turned to the cot in the corner of the room.

"Relax she's asleep, and she will be for a while." Letty spoke and I relaxed, falling back against the bed as I took Letty with me.

"I really don't want to pull out." I whispered as I trailed kisses up her neck.

"Good, cos I wasn't going to let you." She whispered as she started to move again.


	31. A matter of trust Part II

**_1st April- Mexico city, Mexico_**

**_Police Station_**

**_Hobb's POV_**

"Okay Jedd run us through what happens again." I asked as I paced in front of him. The young man sighed and leant back in his chair.

"Okay, Carlos hires us to go to the drug houses and collect every couple of weeks. We then meet these two guys at a meeting place and hand over the drugs, then everything begins again. Thing is every drug house is only used five times before he gets rid of it completely."

"Get rid of it?" I asked wanting him to clarify what exactly he meant. I had a signed statement from him already but I was a day away from sending Toretto and his team in and I wanted to make sure I had all the facts.

"Yeah. We usually get a phone call from these guys, sometimes even Carlos himself, telling us we need to pick the drugs up, dispose of everyone in the house and get out of there. Simple." He spoke with a sigh.

"You're young to be hired gun." I spoke and he shrugged.

"I'm just a newbie, these guys we meet, they're the professionals."

"So when you say dispose of, you mean…?" My second in command asked.

"There's only ever supposed to be five people max in a drug house on the final visit. They never ask questions, they just do as they're told expecting to be paid."

"But they're executed instead?" I asked and he nodded.

"Single shot to the head. It's orders." He spoke looking up at me evenly.

"So when's the next pick up?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"Okay, where is this place you meet these two guys?" Todd asked and I raised an eyebrow as he squirmed in his seat.

"Well?" I prodded.

"Got a map?" He relented.

* * *

**_2nd April- Mexico city, Mexico_**

**_Police Station_**

**_Hobb's POV_**

"There's been another one." I looked up from my desk as my second in command, Todd, came through my door.

"Great. Where?" I asked as I pushed myself back and stood up.

"An old garage about a mile from away from the border. That's all I know, Toretto and his team are at the scene and called in. We'll know more details once we get there, can't risk anything more going across the radio." He spoke up. I reached for my gun, glancing up in interest as I heard the word border.

"As in the States border?" I asked to clarify.

"Yeah." Todd spoke shortly.

"Show me." I ordered as I followed him out of the office.

"How many this time?" I asked as we walked out of the building.

"Didn't say, but I have the feeling there was more than just one." He spoke as we jumped in the car and sped off.

* * *

**_2nd April- Mexico city, Mexico_**

**_Abandoned garage_**

"Toretto." I yelled, gaining the bigger man's attention as we pulled up.

"Hobbs." I nodded to the rest of their team, my eyes lingering on Lotty for just a second too long.

"Details." I ordered.

"Four. Three male and a female. All with a single gunshot wound to the head." Gisele explained.

"Execution style." Toretto spoke up and I nodded in agreement.

"Your forensic team is working inside now." Han pointed out and I nodded once more.

"So what happened?" Todd asked as we moved further down from the scene.

"Tej and I were on surveillance, keeping an eye on the two targets. Out of the blue they received a phone call, it was from Carlos." Roman spoke nodding to Tej who was on his laptop.

"What did he say?" Todd asked.

"It was mostly all in code, but we got the gist of it. Here we'll play it back." Tej spoke.

_"Yes?"_

_"The car is ready. Pick it up, deliver our payment and then head for the hills. I will meet you on the other side." _

"The second voice was definitely Carlos." I agreed.

"Car is ready?"

"Well the garage of course. That's where they headed immediately after the phone call. We called in the others as we followed them." Roman spoke and I nodded.

"Pick it up, well that's the drugs." Brian pointed out.

"Deliver our payment." Todd spoke in scoff.

"Yeah I think we get the idea with that one." Han commented.

"We'd all barely just gotten here, we were deciding on a plan. We were going to surround the building, take them by surprise but it all happened so quickly." Toretto muttered.

"What did?" I asked.

"The gun shots. From the time they walked in to the time they walked out five minute had passed."

"That quickly?" Todd asked doubtfully.

"That quickly." Gisele mocked back. I had to fight hard not to smile at his displeased look, my lips only twitching in response. I looked up feeling someone's eyes on me, Lotty was staring straight at me. A ghost of a smile crossed her features for a brief second but then it was gone again, her hardened expression firmly set back into place.

"Okay what about the last bit?" I asked tearing my eyes away from her.

"Head for the hills? That could mean anything." Todd spoke shaking his head in annoyance.

"Well think about it, how far are we away from the border? A mile or two?" O'Conner spoke and I nodded looking around at our surroundings.

"Surrounded by hills?" Toretto offered and I let out a short laugh.

"Awesome, they've crossed the border."

"Don't you get it Hobbs, Carlos was never in Mexico. He's in the states." Lotty spoke up angrily and I stared at her before looking at everyone else.

"They're not stupid, it's daylight. If they were to cross the border now, even on foot they wouldn't make it far without being detected. They'll wait for nightfall, which means they'll be holed up somewhere nearby until then." Gisele proposed.

"No they'll be long gone by now. They wouldn't stay here and risk the chance of getting caught." Todd argued.

"And you know a lot of about moving drugs do you?" She sassed back.

"She's right. Which way did they head?" I asked as I looked to Gisele for answers.

"Down that way, we followed them but then they just disappeared. We don't know how, the place is a dead end." Han explained.

"Did you check the warehouses?" Todd muttered angrily.

"We thought we'd leave that up to the professionals." Roman spoke sarcastically. I rolled my eyes at the antics. Neither party was pleased to be working alongside one another.

"Okay enough. Han and Gisele you can lead the way." I spoke turning on my heel as I crossed back to the car.

"This is crazy. You're honestly going to go on some wild goose chase when they could already be over the border by now?" Todd questioned me angrily as we strode back to the truck.

"Look you might think these guys are just petty criminals and you know more than they do but you're wrong. These guys have been in the game for way longer then you've been a cop. They know how things work, they're experienced. I don't agree with they're actions but I understand why they've done it. It's why I begged the government to grant them immunity in exchange for helping us. We won't catch this guy without them. You have to trust them, I've learned to." I explained finally fed up with his attitude.

"If that's the case then why didn't you ask them for help in Berlin?" He snapped back.

"Because I was like you, I thought I knew better. Turns out I didn't because they all got away." I answered before I climbed up into the truck slamming the door hard behind me.

I took a deep breath as I watched Todd walk around the car, muttering to himself. I glanced up, once again meeting Lotty's questioning eyes.

_' And I didn't ask them for help because I didn't know she was working with them.'_ I thought silently to myself.


	32. Darkness Part I

**_2nd April- Mexico city, Mexico_**

**_Warehouses_**

**_Dom's POV_**

"Right pair off and search the warehouses. Remember these guys are professionals, they shoot to kill. Don't take any unnecessary risks, so radio in for back up." Hobbs warned before we split up, going separate ways to search.

"I don't think Hobbs was completely honest when he offered us this job." I whispered quietly to Brian.

"Yeah I think Lotty had something to do with this." He whispered back in agreement.

"Are you saying I've double crossed you?" I whirled around towards Lotty.

"Shit I didn't even know you were with us." I hissed as I calmed my racing heart.

"We don't have even numbers." She shrugged.

"No what I mean is Hobbs offered us immunity because of you. Had it just been us he never would have come to us, he would have continued hunting us down until the day he died." Brian clarified as we continued our search.

I looked back at Lotty expecting a reaction but she said nothing, her mind focusing on the task at hand. I glanced at Brian the same time he glanced at me and we shared a knowing look but we said nothing, letting the moment slide.

We searched our designated area in silence but as we grew closer to the end I was beginning to think we were searching in the wrong area.

"Dom." Brian hissed quietly as his gun swung around to the left. Lotty was already making her way towards the packed pallets silently and carefully. I trained my gun in the same direction but stayed where I was for cover. From this angle I could cover Lotty and Brian if I needed to.

"Ahh." Lotty cried out as the boxes came tumbling down on top of her. I let off a shot, firing at the blur of movement as it streaked past the wall of boxes. The place was so damn dark we couldn't see a thing.

"You okay?" I shouted at Lotty.

"Fine just get him." She snapped as I took off after Brian.

I placed the radio near my mouth as and pressed the button on the side while I ran. We were going to need back up or we were going to lose him.

"Hobbs, we're chasing one. Need some help." I spoke before continuing on after brian. I could hear running behind me and I turned my head briefly to look thinking it was Lotty but all I saw was a man's face. Whipping around I aimed and fired but I missed. The unknown male laughed a real throaty laugh before I heard the sound of a gunshot. I cried out in pain as I felt the bullet pierce my skin in my right arm.

Aiming blindly I let out another four shots, my gunshots mixing with his as he opened fire as well. I was only slightly satisfied as I saw a body crumple to the ground with a loud cry of pain but it was short lived when another bullet hit me, this time in the stomach.

I groaned as I fell to the floor, no longer able to stand due to the pain. I dropped my gun, holding both hands to the wound at my stomach. I heard the radio come to life, Hobbs worried voice demanding answers but it was out of my reach. I felt myself growing weaker as I slumped to the ground, no longer able to keep myself upright. I could hear movement but it all seemed so far away.

I was panting and gasping for breath and it was only now that I was starting to panic.

_'Letty. Ava.'_

Using all the energy I had left I started to crawl in the direction of the voices. I had to get back to Letty and Ava. I had to see my baby being born. I wasn't going to die like this.

I didn't get very far before the world around me gave a lurch, spinning around me as I once again crumpled to the floor. My eyes were too heavy to keep open and no matter how hard I fought it I found them shutting on their own.

My last thoughts were of them before the darkness around me pulled me in completely.


	33. Darkness Part II

**_2nd April- Mexico city, Mexico_**

**_Warehouses_**

**_Brian's POV_**

"Hobbs, we're chasing one. Need some help" I heard Dom yell down the radio as I ran after one of the men. I could hear heavy footsteps behind me and I relaxed knowing it was only Dom.

The fucker was quick, pushing shelving and boxes into my path so I had to slow down. It was jobs like these I silently thanked my police training.

A loud bang vibrated through the old warehouse and I ducked behind a box on instinct. I looked around seeing the man I had been chasing do the same, taking advantage of his position I fired, sending him crashing down into a stack of boxes. He was down and he wasn't moving. He looked dead but I wasn't about to check it out just yet.

I glanced behind me, looking for any sign of Dom. I started to panic. He had been right behind me.

"Dom?" I called out and waited a few seconds. Nothing.

"FUCK." I swore as I stood carefully and made my way back the way I'd come. I didn't get far before another shot rang out, followed by another and another. I ducked behind a box and dropped to the floor in a crouch. I didn't need any ricocheting bullets hitting me.

It only lasted a few seconds but I waited longer, wanting to make sure whoever it firing was actually done.

The radio in my hand sprang to life, Hobbs' voice demanding answers.

"I'm good but I've lost Dom and Lotty." I spoke down the radio.

"I'm good." Lotty spoke across the radio and I relaxed. It was only when seconds ticked by without a reply from Dom that I started to worry.

_'Oh god please no.'_ I thought as I bolted from my hiding spot, running in the direction I'd come from. My gaze swung from left to right repeatedly as I searched. I could hear voices and footsteps growing louder but I didn't focus on that too much. I just needed to find Dom.

I stopped running and looked around wildly. If I had lost him this would have been the place. My foot nudged something on the ground, making it clatter from the movement. Bending down I picked it up, it was Dom's radio. I lifted my head up and I scanned the area thoroughly. I froze as I saw the crumpled mess of a body lying on the floor.

"Dom." I yelled out in a panic as I ran to his side, turning him over to make sure he was still with me. I jumped back revolted though as I saw his face. It wasn't Dom. He had no pulse and the amount of blood on the floor told me enough to know he wasn't alive.

"Brian." Hobbs called out in the distance and I looked up, ready to shout back when I saw it. When I saw Dom.

"HOBBS!" I screamed out as I ran to Dom's side. He was sprawled out on the floor, in a pool of blood with his eyes closed.

"No, no, no." I whispered as I searched frantically for a pulse. It was there, but barely.

"We need a medic NOW!" I yelled behind me as I heard a chorus of 'Fuck'.

My hands went to his stomach, pressing down as I tried to stop the blood flow. I looked up as Lotty and Gisele joined my side. Gisele had a belt in her hands and I watched on dazed as she tied it around his arm and pulled it tight.

"Don't you dare leave us, you hear me Dom?" I spoke in a panic. "Fight it Dom. Think of Letty and Ava. Think of your baby, you need to see your baby being born. That's all that matters Dom. Don't leave them."

"In here." I heard someone behind me yell and then we were surrounded. Medics were pushing us out of the way and we were being led away.

"I'm not leaving him." I struggled as I tried to get myself free.

"Brian, Brian listen to me man. Dom needs help, they're helping him. We need to give them room, okay? We're not going anywhere, we're staying right here." Roman spoke to me as I calmed down, sinking to the floor as I cried.

'He's going to be okay." Gisele whispered as she pulled me in for a hug.

"It's all my fault I never should have run off and left him. I should have made sure he was behind me. I thought he was behind me." I rambled.

"Bri, it ain't your fault. Dom wouldn't want you thinking that. He's a tough guy, he'll pull through." Tej spoke but I shook my head.

"Mia and Letty are never going to forgive me if he dies." I whispered.

"Someone needs to tell them." Han spoke from his place beside me.

"I'll do it." I spoke but a hand stopped me. I looked up at Lotty in confusion and frowned.

"No one tells her anything until we know more. She won't… she won't survive this." She finished as I broke down again.


	34. Darkness Part III

**_2nd April- Mexico city, Mexico_**

**_Warehouses_**

**_Brian's POV_**

It had been four hours since Dom had been rushed to the local hospital for surgery. Four hours since we'd heard anything. The saying 'no news was good news.' was the only thing getting me through each passing minute.

I looked up from my spot in the uncomfortable plastic chair when Hobbs entered the room. He looked worried and stressed. Not something I had ever pictured on the tough guy's face.

"We got Carlos. He went to do a runner but we caught him just in time. The guy you shot lived, told us everything we wanted to know." I nodded but I didn't feel relieved.

"At least it wasn't all for nothing." I whispered as I ran a hand over my face.

"I've tracked down a doctor, he's doing okay. They think he'll make it. I have a medical team and a chopper on stand by in LA. The minute he comes out of surgery and is given the okay to be transferred he's going home. He can get better care there, I'll make sure of it." He promised and I looked up at him gratefully.

"So we still get to leave, just like that huh?" I asked tiredly.

"I gave you my word. You'll all be free in a matter of hours." He spoke honestly and I nodded. I watched as he looked around the small waiting room, his eyes landing on Lotty immediately. I flicked my eyes between them and let out a small smile.

"She still cares about you. Whether she wants to admit it to herself or not, but it's true. I can see it, everyone can. We also know why you did this." I spoke softly.

"I did it because it was the right thing to do." He answered back.

"No, you did it for her. But we're grateful, so thank you." I spoke honestly. I watched him as he took one last look at Lotty before he walked away.

"Any news?" Roman asked me as he collapsed in the seat next to me.

"The doctors are saying he's doing good. They think he'll be okay. We've waited long enough, I have to go tell Letty and Mia." I spoke, looking directly at Lotty as I spoke. She didn't look like she agreed but she said nothing. I took that as permission so I stood and made my way towards the door.

"I'll go with you." Lotty spoke and was by my side within seconds. I said nothing and just nodded knowing I would need her. She was right Letty wasn't going to be okay, she was going to be shattered.

"Keep me updated if you hear anything." I asked Tej as I walked past and he nodded seriously.

* * *

**_2nd April- Mexico city, Mexico_**

**_Leon's house_**

**_Letty's POV_**

I smiled as I watched Ava and Lexie play together. The youngest Toretto was getting more and more game as the days passed by. She was almost ready to walk. So far she'd taken one step and then noticed us watching and fell to the floor giggling. She was her mother through and through.

"Oh I really hope she doesn't walk until Brian's here." Mia spoke longingly as we watched our girls.

"She won't. I bet you anything she's waiting for Brian. Kids can just sense things." I spoke with a snort.

"Oh and don't I know it. Dom and Lexie, the two of them were inseparable." I smiled and nodded.

My head whipped around at the sound of both girls bursting into tears. I frowned as I got up and walked to Ava.

"If you smacked her again and she bit you I have no sympathy Ava." I mumbled as I picked up Ava and checked her arms for teeth marks.

"For once I don't think they touched each other." Mia spoke as she rocked Lexie but she wouldn't settle. Ava was very much the same, bawling her eyes out as she pointed for the door.

"What's wrong baby? Are you tired?" I asked as I rocked her.

"Dadda. My dadda." I smiled sadly and kissed her cheek. She was missing Dom.

"Daddy be home soon baby girl."

"Well what's all the commotion in here about?" Leon asked jokingly as he and Elena walked into the room.

"Separation issues I think." I spoke as I wiped Ava's tears.

"Aww is uncle Leon not enough anymore?" He asked pretending to be hurt. Ava barely glanced his way before she started crying yet again.

"Guess not." I snorted as I rocked her.

"Would you like me to take her?" Elena offered as Ava struggled with me.

"Um sure. Thanks." I spoke reluctantly as I handed her over. She was still struggling with Elena, reaching for the door calling for Dom. It broke my heart.

"I'll see if I can get a hold of someone and find out how far they are from coming home." Leon offered. I nodded in thanks as I collapsed on the lounge. Lexie had settle some but not a lot, every now and then she'd let out a whimper.

"Brian's here." Rosa announced as she entered the room. Sure enough a car door sounded from outside and I watched as Mia moved excitedly to the door with Lexie in tow.

"Brian."

"Mia." I watched from my seat as he wrapped her in a tight hug and buried his face in her neck. I tilted my head to the side as I watched as his shoulders shook a little.

_'Was he crying?'_ I wondered silently.

"Lotty?" Leon asked confused, he too must have noticed Brian's odd behaviour. It wasn't until I looked at Lotty and noticed her blood soaked clothes that I frowned. I stared her down waiting for answers but she refused to meet my gaze. Something was wrong. Something had gone wrong.

"Brian? Brian what's wrong? Why are… is that your blood" Mia asked as she pulled away from Brian, checking him over thoroughly. He shook his head sadly and I felt dread wash over me as his blood shot eyes met mine over her shoulder.

_'Dom.'_

"Brian where's Dom?" I whispered as I stood shakily.

_"Oh fuck."_ I heard Leon's silent whisper.

"Brian?" Mia asked now worried.

"Letty…" He whispered and I shook my head, my hand covering my mouth as I muffled my gasp.

"Letty-" Lotty spoke gently but I shook my head.

"Where is Dom Brian? Where the hell is he?" I shouted, anger suddenly consuming me as I stalked forward to hit him.

"He's… Oh god Letty I'm so sorry." Brian broke down as he grabbed me. Angrily I pushed him away, barely registering Leon and Lotty now at my side trying to calm me down.

"Whe-re is he?" I stuttered as I gasped for breath.

"Brian where's Dom. Where's my brother?" Mia demanded.

"Hospital." Brian gasped out as he reached for Mia but his eyes stayed on me. "He…I only lost him for a minute. He was meant to be… he _was_ right behind me. Then I heard the shots." He explained as Mia gasped. A loud sob shook my body as I broke down, collapsing to the floor in a blubbering mess.

"Shh Let he's going to be okay, he's a fighter." Leon spoke as he gathered me in his arms and rocked me. The only thing I really registered was the pain I felt. It was as if someone had driven a red-hot knife into my chest.

"Shh Let, I know it hurts but he'll be okay. He'll be okay." Leon whispered to me, his voice thick with emotion.

He and Lotty kept whispering to me, their quiet words going on unnoticed as I broke down. I was gasping for breath but I wasn't getting any air and for once I didn't care. The pain was spreading. Spreading to every part of my body. I struggled for breath once more as crippling pain raced right around my middle.

My hand came up to cradle my stomach as the pain squeezed again.

"The baby." Mia gasped out loud as I felt hands on my face.

"Come on Let breathe, take a breath please." Leon spoke but it sounded so far away. My vision was blurring, darkening around the edges like I was in a tunnel. When the darkness over took me I didn't even fight it. I went to it willingly, hoping to find some relief from this nightmare.

_'Letty!'_


	35. Going home

**_3rd April- Mexico city, Mexico_**

**_Mexico City Hospital_**

**_Mia's POV_**

I walked into the waiting room quietly with Leon and Lotty. Gisele was the first to see me and she quickly stepped forward, pulling me into her arms. I went willingly and hugged her back.

"He'll be okay. Dom's a fighter."

"I know."

"Where's Brian and Letty?" Roman asked when he realised we were alone.

"Letty's been admitted. Brian's with her, he won't leave." Leon spoke softly and I could see the stress clear as day on his face.

"Admitted? Is she okay? Is the baby okay?" Han asked worried and we nodded.

"She collapsed after Brian told her. He didn't even have a chance to properly tell us what had happened."

"No one really knows man."Tej spoke up as he stood, letting Mia take his seat.

"I'm going to go and see if I can find a doctor for an update." Lotty spoke as she left the room.

"I should go check on Letty and Brian again." I spoke as I started to get up but Gisele stopped me.

"I'll go."

"Toretto?" Our heads all snapped up as a doctor covered in scrubs walked into the room.

"Yes?" Mia asked nervously.

"You're all family?"

"I'm his sister." Mia spoke annoyed.

"We stopped the bleeding and repaired the damage. His spleen was too badly damaged, we couldn't save it."

"But he'll be okay?" I pressed, needing good news of some kind.

"I can't say. It's touch and go right now. My team are prepping him for a transfusion as we speak. We couldn't do it during the procedure."

"Then what?" I demanded as everyone else in the room stayed silent.

"He'll be monitored for an hour, if he stays stable then he'll be moved. Agent Hobbs has made arrangements in LA for him."

"But he'll be okay?" Mia pressed. I watched as the doctor's lips pressed together in a thin, drawn line.

"I've done all I can. Doctor Frey in LA is a close friend of mine, she can do more there then I can here."

"When will we be able to see him?" Gisele asked.

"Crowding him isn't wise at the moment. I can allow immediate family five minutes with him before he's transferred but that's all. I'm sorry."

"Thank you doctor." Mia spoke softly in a trance. I watched as the doctor nodded and left us alone once more.

"I'll go and let Brian know." Gisele spoke again and left.

* * *

**_3rd April- Mexico city, Mexico_**

**_Mexico City Hospital_**

**_Brian's POV_**

I had been sitting beside Letty's bedside for over an hour, waiting for her to wake. After she had slipped unconscious we rushed her to hospital, afraid for her health and the baby's. The doctor had told us both were doing fine, that they would just continue to monitor them both for twenty four hours. Shock had been the cause of her collapse.

"How's she doing?" Gisele asked as she popped her head through the door.

"Doctor said she'd wake when she was ready. That she's suffered a huge emotional trauma and she may just need time."

"And the baby?"

"We got lucky." I spoke quietly towards the end.

"Any news on Dom?"

"Just brought him out of surgery. They repaired the damage and stopped the bleeding but they couldn't save his spleen. It's touch and go. He's lost a lot of blood so a blood transfer is taking place now while he's in recovery. Hobbs is getting him moved to LA within the hour."

"Is he going to make it?" I asked shakily, I was afraid of the answer but I had to know.

"They can't say.

"Can't or won't?"

"Won't. They're allowing Mia and… Letty five minutes with him before the transfer."

"If she wakes."

"Yes, if she wakes."

"Let me know when Dom's being transferred, if she not awake I'll take her place. I need to see him" She nodded and left us alone once more.

"Hear that Let? Now all you have to do is wake up so you can be by his side."

* * *

**_Letty's POV_**

_"How's she doing?"_ I fought the darkness as I tried to place the voice. It was familiar and close.

_"Doctor said she'd wake when she was ready. That she's suffered a huge emotional trauma and she may just need time."_

_"And the baby?" _My baby! I tried to move my hand, my fingers, even open my eyes but nothing worked. My body was as heavy and stiff as concrete.

_"We got lucky." _I fought the darkness but it was stronger. I let it pull me back as the world around me faded into nothing.

* * *

_"Go home Brian, you need some rest. I'll stay with her." _Leon's voice washed over me and I tried once more to move but again nothing happened.

_"I can't. I feel like if I leave she'll… leave too."_

_"She's a fighter. She's just had a huge shock. I was always afraid of this, that's why I kept her secret." _Leon sighed.

Oh Brian it's not your fault. With that thought the darkness rolled in again, pulling me in deeper.

* * *

_"I'm not leaving her." _Brian's voice was all I could hear but even it sounded faint to my ears.

_"Brian, I know you feel guilty but it's not your fault. Dom wouldn't want to see you like this."_ Leon's voice was soothing, calm and gentle. Dom. Was he okay? I had so many questions I needed answers to. I tried to move closer to the voices and this time my body let me.

I moved my head in the direction of their voices, my fingers twitching as my eyes fluttered open.

"Letty." They both breathed out at the same time.

"Dom." I whispered as I focused on their faces.

"He's a fighter, he's going to make it." Leon spoke softly as he brushed my hair back from my face.

"I need to see him." I spoke as I tried to sit up.

"Letty stay still, you need to be checked out."

"I'm fine, I only fainted." I snapped as I fought against their hands.

"Letty, you've been out for four days. The doctors thought you'd slipped into a coma." Brian spoke softly.

I stopped resisting at Brian's words, falling back onto the pillows as I let the news sink in. Four days? The tiny bits of conversations that I'd heard had happened over four days?

"Where's Dom?" I asked again.

"Hobbs had him transferred back to LA. He's in a top hospital, getting the care he needs."

"LA? You mean…?" I trailed off trying to make sense of everything.

"We're free Letty. We're finally free." Leon spoke with a smile.


	36. Awake

**_6th April- Los Angeles, United States_**  
**_LA Hospital_**

**_Mia's POV_**  
**  
**  
**  
**  
"Brian?" I breathed out as my phone rang once.

"Mia, she's awake. She's okay." I choked back a sob as I covered my mouth.

"Oh thank god. Where are you?" I asked as I walked a little way down the corridor towards the large glass window over-looking the city.

"Hobbs has just got us on a flight leaving in an hour. How's Dom?"

"He's stable, the doctors brought him out of the induced coma today. Doctor Frey says his vitals are good and he should wake any time now but I think he's waiting for her." I spoke softly, gazing out the window as I took in the city. It was still surreal that I was back here.

"How's Lexie?"

"She's good, missing her daddy and keeping her uncles on their toes."

"Roman and Tej on baby duty?" He asked unsurely and I laughed at his tone.

"Yes but Rosa and Elena have been left in charge." His sigh of relief had me laughing again.

"We'll be home soon."

"Hobbs pulled some more strings and got us back the house." I admitted in disbelief.

"Wow… I don't think I'd recognise it now."

"I didn't. It needs so much work."

"We can make it what it was." Brian promised and I smiled.

"I know we can. I love you Bri, I'll see you soon."

"I love you Mia, give Lexie a kiss for me. And Ava one for Leon and Let."

"I will." I promised before we hung up.

"Mrs O'Conner?" I turned around at the sound of my name and faced the nurse.

"Yes?" I worried as I took her in.

"Your brother's waking." I let out a small gasp and rushed back down the hallway.

* * *

**_Dom's POV_**

The first thing that slowly came into focus was my hearing. The silence around me was deafening and I thought for sure I was dead. The more my hearing came into focus the more I realised there was in fact noise around me. The quiet beep of a machine alerted me to the fact I was in hospital and I was immediately relieved.

I flexed my fingers experimentally while struggling to open my eyes. My lids were heavy and it took a while before I could actually keep my eyes fully open.

"Dom." I looked around for the source of the noise, my eyes resting on Mia as she rushed to my side.

"Mia." I whispered as I squeezed her hand.

"You had us all so worried." She cried and I forced a smile now very aware of how much pain I was in.

"What happened?" I asked as I tried to recall what happened after I was shot.

"You were shot, twice." She sniffed as she took a seat next to my bed.

"I remember that. I don't remember being found." I spoke quietly.

"They got to you in time, that's all that matters."

"Have I been awake since yesterday?" I asked making her frown at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Dom you weren't shot yesterday." Mia spoke gently.

"Have I been out a day?"

"Try four. They've kept you induced in a coma to give your body some time to heal and so that we could transfer you here from Mexico." She explained but my brain was still stuck on 'four'.

"Four days?"

"You were badly hurt Dom." I finally took the time to look around the room and noticed it was only the two of us.

"Where's Letty? And Brian?" I asked.

"They'll be here soon. Um there was a slight complication with Letty but she's fine now." I glared at my sister for being vague.

"What sort of complication? And why do you keep saying here? Where's here?" I asked struggling to sit up.

"Dom you're going to burst your stiches." She cried as she stood to help me.

"It doesn't hurt that much." I bit out, lying through my teeth as white hot heat surged through my body.

"Dom you have to-"

"Mia I'm fine. I want to know what happened to Letty." I worried as I thought about her and our baby.

"If I tell you will you promise to stay still and not move?" She asked, both hands on her hips as she glared at me.

"Mia." I warned.

"Look when they found you, you were in a bad way. They rushed you into surgery and Brian refused to leave. Charlotte wouldn't let him come and tell Letty until he knew something. They didn't want us to worry. When they got news from a doctor eventually Lotty gave in and let Brian come and tell us what happened." Mia started but she refused to look me in the eye as she continued.

"When I saw Brian turn up at the house I was so relieved but it wasn't until we saw the blood he was covered in and Letty realised you weren't there that we knew something was wrong. Letty got upset, really upset. She started freaking out-" I had heard enough. I had seen some of Letty's panic attacks and I knew what they were like. I pushed my self up some more and started to pull my blankets off when Mia's hand stopped me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She panicked.

"I need to see my girl. I need to know she's okay."

"Dom listen to me, let me finish. You can't see her, she's not here. Look just listen okay?" I grunted in reply, crossing my arms as I looked at my little sister expectantly.

"She started freaking out while Brian was telling her but she passed out before Brian could tell us you were still alive. I think she thought you were dead, hell I thought you were dead until Brian told me everything. Before she passed out, she'd grabbed her stomach-" My hand flew to Mia's, squeezing hard enough to get her to look at me.

"Mia, don't mess me around. Are they okay? Is the baby okay? Did she lose it?" I pleaded with my sister for answers.

"No she didn't lose it, they're both okay. She hadn't woken up until today. We thought we'd really lost her; that she'd completely given up. I just spoke to Brian, he and Leon stayed with Letty in Mexico. He hasn't left her side, not even to see you. I think he feels guilty, afraid if he left and something happened to her you'd blame him."

"I'd never do that." I whispered.

"I know, you'd blame yourself instead." She spoke softly.

"You asked me where we were, well you did it. Hobbs granted us full pardons and got you transferred back here into better care. We're home Dom, we're finally home. Letty, Leon and Brian are on their way and then we can all finally move on with our lives." She cried softly as she hugged me. I hugged her back, relieved that everything I had done wasn't for nothing. Relieved that Hobbs had kept his promise.

"Where's Ava?" I asked when she pulled back, wiping away her tears as she smiled.

"Tej and Roman have her and Lexi, but don't worry Elena and Rosa are in charge." I smiled and didn't finish my protest.

"Can I see her?"

"I'll get them to bring her in, now rest. I'm going to find a doctor. I love you Dom, I'm so glad you're safe."

"Love you too Mia." I relaxed as I watched her walk from the room.


End file.
